In The Blood
by The Katanna Twins
Summary: The final battle with Naraku ended much differently than any of them could have expected. Kagome had died that day, and now her life will change forever as she meets new people. The question is how, and will it be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One

Prologue

The burning heat surging through her blood was the first thing she noticed. It flowed out from her body as the feeling of the ground left her. Energy pulsed from her in waves. Shouts of her name sounded from her friends as she woke. Something she never thought she would do again.

"Kagome!"

'Sango'

"Lady Kagome!"

'Miroku'

"Mama!"

'Shippo'

"What's happening to her? Wench!"

'Inuyasha'

Laughter. The sounds of battle. An evil hanyou. The one who had caused so many insurmountable pain. So much death.

'Naraku'

That's right. This was their final battle with Naraku. The air was clouded with his miasma. Pain. She had died.

Energy exploded outward from within her as Kagome's body righted itself from the ground. A blast of youki killing any close when she opened her eyes to look up at the hanyou that had run her through with one of his tentacles. The evil being that had killed her and was trying even now to kill her friends.

'Another one has awoken. How odd. For two of my line to awaken so close together is unexpected.' A gruff voice spoke with a harsh laugh to her in her mind as her feet came down to stand upon the ground.

'Awoken? What do you mean? Who are you?' Kagome asked the unknown voice as her eyes narrowed in on Naraku when he made to attack Shippo.

Luckily Kirara had gotten them both into the air and out of reach. She had joined Ah-Un where the dragon carried Rin up and out o the way of any harm. Those two would keep them safe.

'I am Raizen. Your ancestor. You have died, but been reborn. You are now of the Mazoku.' The voice, Raizen, laughed in pleasure from within her mind.

'Mazoku. The devil clan. It can't be. I am human, a miko!'

She had heard of the Mazoku before from Sango. They were a demonic clan feared for their power. How could she be one of them? It made no sense!

'You do not even know of the true power you hold, my dear. Here. Let me show you!'

That was the last thing Kagome heard before her body started moving on its own. The power of the youki in her blood surged forth as she felt another take control. Raizen. She watched as her body moved around the battlefield slaughtering any in her path. Marked arms reaching out with clawed, bloody hands that ripped through Naraku's forces like a knife through softened butter. Her youki pulsing in waves around her and killing any weaker that came too close.

'Please! Not my friends!' Kagome cried as she sent the images of them through her mind when she drew near Sesshomaru.

'Calm young one. Learn the power you hold. Who is the enemy's master?' Raizen asked gruffly as she felt herself jump back from the Western Lord before her claws could make contact.

'Naraku.' Kagome responded as the image of the hated hanyou came to her mind and she could feel her body jerk in his direction.

She watched in disbelief as the powerful youki flowed out from her and she ripped Naraku apart. She could see glimpses of her friends who didn't know what to make of what was happening. Was this power really coming from her? The whole time she paid attention to what this being was trying to teach her.

He called himself her ancestor, and was trying to show her something. As disconcerted as she felt with her body under the control of another, she felt that he really was just trying to show her. To teach her how to use this power that she now had. She understood that the best way he could do so was like this, but she was still confused on how this had come to be in the first place.

Soon enough Naraku was destroyed. Ripped apart by the hands of the girl who he had mocked and killed not long before. His flesh burning away with the power of the youki around her. Kagome could feel the control of her own body come back as she slumped next to the jewel piece the evil hanyou had held. The youki flowing outward from her calmed as her friends came to stand around her.

'I will see you soon, daughter.' Raizen's gruff voiced sounded before she felt she was alone in her own mind again.

"What the hell was that, wench?!" Inuyasha growled angrily as he grabbed her and hoisted her up as he shook her.

Without a thought, Kagome grabbed his arm and ripped his grip from her shirt. Something a human would not have been able to do against the demonic strength Inuyasha had. Looking up she could see her friends gathered around her. They all held a wary look of astonishment, incomprehention, and worry. Even Sesshomaru seemed a little wary from where he stood looking at the carnage that surrounded Kagome.

"Tell me. Do I still smell the same?" She asked as she started to feel the confusion take over.

"The smell of human is gone from you. You smell of demon." Sesshomaru responded as he observed her.

"You look different too. You have markings on your body, and your hair, it's down to your ankles. It was white until a minute ago. Kagome what happened?" Sango asked as she looked over her friend.

"You died. We saw you die, but then youki just started pouring out of you. How is this possible?" Miroku asked her.

"I don't even know myself. I remember dying, but then I woke up again. When I did there was a voice. He said he was my ancestor. He said I was a Mazoku… He took control of me. I don't know what's happening!" Kagome cried out as she curled in on herself before Sesshomaru drew her attention.

"Transmigration. The Atavism of the Mazoku." He said as he seemed to look closer at her where she sat.

"What is that?" Inuyasha growled in irritation as Sango gasped.

"Kagome had demon blood somewhere from one of her ancestors. When she died it must have woken it." Sango replied as she thought back to what her father had taught her.

It was an oddity that very rarely occured, and only in very powerful yokai lineages. Looking back at her friend, Sango had known Kagome had a lot of raw and untrained power, but she couldn't believe this had really happened. Kagome had been training to hone her skills for months now.

She had completed taijya training with Sango, was still weapon training with Sesshomaru, and had been learning how to control her energy from Miroku and Kaede. Was this how far her friend had come? So far that she had been changed with her human death? Sango didn't understand how it was possible when Kagome was a miko, but it had happened. It was possible that one of her family had been a miko who then had a child with one who held dormant demon blood, but one should have cancelled out the other. Yet that's not what happened.

"Whatever. Naraku is dead. Finish the jewel, Kagome." Inuyasha growled impatiently; uncaring of the whole thing.

Looking over to her side, Kagome could see where the jewel lay after it had been torn for Naraku. Slowly she picked it up and watched as the dark taint was purified. She gasped a bit in surprise when the two pieces came together. The now completed Shikon No Tama floated in front of her as it shone brilliantly. Soon everyone could hear the voice of a woman. Midoriko.

"What is your wish?"

Kagome paused for a moment in though. She knew what Inuyasha wanted, but it was a selfish wish. A selfish wish would never rid them of the Shin No Tama, but there was no such thing as a selfless wish. It would remain a danger to the greed of others because of this. No, the Shikon No Tama would never be gone. She knew that. No matter the wish one always had something to gain from it in some way.

"I wish that the Shikon no longer exist. As long as it exists it will continue to be an object others will seek despite the pain it brings. I want the world free of it. Is that possible?" Kagome questioned Midoriko softly as she thought about her travels.

There had been a lot of heartache caused from the existence of this one jewel. Shippo had lost his father because of the jewel shards. Kohaku was made to live a waking death, and Sango made to watch on. Inuyasha had been pinned to a tree for fifty years by Kikyo over the jewel because of Naraku. All the fighting over the shards. All the death. Pain caused over such a small thing. Just because of the power it held.

"The Shikon can never completely cease to exist. As you have already figured out. Not while the endless battle within still rages." Midoriko's voice rang clear in denial.

"Then can its form be changed, and it's power hidden? I don't want to see anymore pain caused to others who seek it." Kagome explained as her friends around her shifted and looked on.

"It can, but it's power would remain though hidden." Was her reply.

Kagome thought for a moment before speaking. She had to make this as selfless a wish as she possibly could. Anything selfless usually came at a cost to the one who had done it. Now she was the one to make this wish. She would be the one to pay whatever price there was in exchange. As long as it meant that the past would not be repeated.

"Then I wish for the Shikon No Tama to take on another form, it's power hidden, and passed on into the stories of history. Even if that means I will be the only one to carry the burden of it's protection. Let no others pay the cost of it's existence but me!" Kagome cried as light started to pulsed from the jewel before it shattered into dust.

The dust that had been the jewel glimmered and gleamed in the air as everyone watched on in shock before Kagome was knocked back as she cried out in pain. The dust that was the gem surrounded her and she felt like she was being stabbed by needles as it settled and made it's way into her skin. Kagome could vaguely hear the cries of her name made by those around her as light blinded them all. Midoriko's voice sounding like a bell in the air before Kagome blacked out.

"Then so it shall be."

123456

AN: This is it for the first chapter! Pairing is so far not for certain yet, but I will mark it down when it is. I have about thirteen chapters already typed and just have to be looked back through. Posting will be weekly for the first few chapters and then it will fall to once a month by the time chapter five is out as I am working on The Other Hawke at the same time. Let me know what you think in your reviews. Thx!

-Ryu


	2. Chapter 2

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Two

It had been two weeks now. Three weeks since Naraku's defeat, and the jewel's completion. Three weeks since her youkai blood had awoken, and her ancestor had spoken to her. Three weeks since she had made the wish on the jewel, and woken in the well house. Three weeks since everything had changed forever.

The Shikon No Tama had been absorbed into her body. She could still feel it's power thrum from within her, but it was now hidden from anyone who would seek to use it. There would be no way for anyone to detect it as the power of her reiryoku cloaked it. The jewel would never be a threat to another now that it's power had been sealed within her. She had found out that now, with the jewel having been fused with her body and soul, she could speak with Midoriko and more.

'You are the Shikon and the Shikon is now you. You will forever be the Guardian to protect it from the greed of others.' Midoriko had told her when she had first spoken two days after her return to her time.

Becoming one with the jewel had given her knowledge of of one who was well beyond her years. She knew anything the Shikon had experienced as if she had lived it. The hands it had passed through, and the hearts it had corrupted as it was tainted in return. She knew the lives and hearts of all who had come into contact with it. All this had it's effect on her, and she had learned more about both demons and humans because of it.

It was because of this that now she knew she would live a very long life. As long as the jewel existed then so would she as it's Guardian. She would be the one to suffer in the place of others as she watched those she cared for grow older while she did not. To watch as those in her life passed on without her, and knowing all the while that until the day came that the jewel ceased to exist, she would continue living. Her wish had cost her even the rest of her own death.

Kagome had started to accept that when she was reminded that she was no longer human. Her heart did not beat the same as those of her family, and because of this she knew she would have outlived them anyway. There was nothing she could do about it now. Fate could be cruel, and she had resigned herself to it. She had willingly offered herself with that wish, and so now would live with the results.

It had been a long few weeks as she grieved for her friends from the feudal era. Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara and Sesshomaru may still be somewhere out there. It was her hope that they were, and she held onto it. Yet she also knew well that Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kaede would have long since passed. She would not get to see them again. The thing that hurt most was that she had not gotten to say goodbye.

It was part of the price she had to pay as the jewel's Guardian.

"Kagome, Mom said to ask you if you would take me to Yashiro's. She said I could spend the night at his place." Souta asked from the doorway of her bedroom.

Kagome turned to look at her little brother. Well, really he was her little cousin. She had been raised by her Aunt and Grandfather because her mother had not been able to take on two children when she and her twin were born. She had not seen her twin brother since they were thirteen as he lived in Kyoto with their mother, or 'Aunt' Atsuko. Though she loved him dearly, she had no knowledge of what his life was like now, nor did he of hers. Now he was just one more important person she would have to watch leave her behind.

"Sure I can. Go ahead and get ready. I'll be down in a few minutes." She told him before grabbing a hair tie and pulling her ankle long hair back into a ponytail.

She had not bothered to cut it after waking in the well house. Her markings had faded with enough time and did not seem to appear unless she used her youki. Kagome had not been able to practice with it since she had returned as she didn't want to alarm her family. She still had not told them about her death, or how she had woken as a demon. She didn't know how.

Making her way down the stairs she said goodbye before she started walking Souta to his friends house. It was a long walk, but they passed the time talking and laughing. She couldn't help but feel a little out of place as he told her about school, and the soccer club he was a part of. After having lived and travelled in the feudal era everything seemed dulled to her. She had missed so much in this time that she felt inadequate now. Like a wonky puzzle piece that didn't quite fit.

She thought about this as she made her way back home in the fading light of the sun. It had set and the stars shone overhead by the time she made it back to the shrine. That's when she felt it. There was a demonic presence coming from the woods around the shrine. Looking toward the house she decided to check it out.

These demons were too close to the shrine and her family or her to ignore it. If they were a threat then she would have to be the one to do something. Her friends were not there to help her anymore, and so Kagome found she was even more thankful for the training she had received from them.

Walking into the woods as she cloaked her aura, it didn't take her very long to find them. The two could have easily passed for being monks with their shaved heads and the clothing they wore. Their youki was unmistakable to her senses though. She could feel her own youki stir within her in response to the feeling of theirs in the anticipation of a fight. They were an unknown, and this close to the shrine, a potential threat.

"Is there a reason for two demons to be so close to this shrine?" Kagome asked as she came to stand in a guarded position in front of them.

"We are looking for you." The one on the right said in explanation with some slight surprise; they had not felt or heard her as she approached them.

"What do you want with me? If you have harmed anyone on these grounds then tell me now. It'll save me some time in how I will deal with you two." Kagome said curtly as she watched them.

They felt to be low level, but something was off. They were stronger than they appeared. So close to her family she wasn't willing to take any chances. She was not so trusting of unknown demons around her family, and for good reason. She knew what even low level demons could do to a human. She had seen and lived through all too much to through both her own life, and the jewels existence not know the danger one could pose just by appearances.

"We have done nothing to any here. We have been sent only to bring you back to the Makai with us. There is someone waiting there who wishes to meet with you, and has sent us here to bring you to him. My name is Hokushin, and this is Seitei." The one on the left, Hokushin, replied.

Kagome took a moment to think before she spoke. She had half expected something like this to happen sooner or later. She had a few questions first though.

"Kagome. My ancestor has sent for me then? He did say we would meet soon. Where is this Makai you speak of?" She questioned with some caution.

"You do not know of the three worlds?" Hokushin asked with some surprise.

She knew of demons, but not the demon worlds? How odd.

"I do not." Kagome confirmed.

So she was told of the three worlds and of the current turmoil in Makai. She learned of the barrier and of her ancestor. Toushin Raizen was a name she had heard even back in the feudal era. She was starting to think the powerful demon from then and her ancestor were one and the same. While they had never encountered him they had heard tales of the demon who had earned the title of Battle God. Demons who ate humans were common in the time she had lived in, but hearing Hokushin talk of Raizen and his resolve to never eat another human had her paying closer attention. Her ancestor just earned a bit of respect from her if what they had been telling her was true.

The more she listened she knew that she would have to go. Not just to speak with her ancestor but because she, herself, was no longer human. What could come from remaining in the Ningenkai? Watching her friends and family grow old and die? She did not share their lifespan anymore. There was no way she could hide what she was from those in this world so easily as time passed. There was also the fact that Rekai would find her eventually here if she stayed. Would it not be better for her to leave before her human family became involved in the trouble that was sure to come if she were to remain?

"I will go." She told them after they had finished and she had taken a bit of time in her own thoughts.

"Do not be so hastey. Take the time to hear our words first." Seitei said softly.

"We limit our time in and out of this world because we abide strictly by the rules of Makai. To these rules we make no exception. If you do return with us it is then you will become one of us." Hokushin told her before Seitei spoke again.

"No one we bring back to the Makai can be an outsider. These are the written rules of our territory, and it is no different from the other two."

"Don't get me wrong. I have had some time to think. I've known since it happened that I would not be able to stay here for long. My family and others around are human. I'm not. Not anymore, and I can not train here without the risk of hurting one of them. They don't even know that I'm different now." Kagome said a bit mournfully as she clenched her fist before continuing.

"If going to Makai means that I can get the training for the control I need then I will. I have my own goals, and one of them is protecting my family. Even if that turns out to be from myself. As it stands now I am a risk even to them the longer I stay. I need no more time to think on it."

It was painful for Kagome to admit it, but she knew it was true. She would miss everyone here, but life here would only lead to her own heartache later on. Her family would be hurt that she had just disappeared, but they would be more hurt later on if she stayed. It would only cause pain on both ends. Hers as she watched them grow older and pass on, and theirs as they did so with the knowledge that they would be leaving her alone. There would also be a continued threat if she was found by those in Rekai, and even worse, the other demons who may come later.

Kagome did have some hope for the future that remained in Maki though. If her friends had survived the passing of time then she may be able to find them. If any of them were still alive then at least that would be one small happiness. If she could find them then she could make a life there with her those few dear to her. The one she hoped to find most of all was Shippo.

She had adopted the kit as her own and taken him under her wing. She wanted to know that her son was alive and well. Most of all she wanted to know that he had been alright without her. He would still be young yet for a kitsune. Still an adolescent, and not old enough for a mate. Being full demon he would age much slower than Inuyasha, who at over two hundred had still only looked fifteen.

"Very well then. We will leave directly for Makai." Hakushin replied with a small nod of approval.

He liked that she could think for herself. It had only been a short time ago when their King had told them to find her, and already she seemed to know what she wanted. From watching her as she spoke, both Hakushin and Seitei could tell that she was well trained. The way she stood would look to be relaxed and unguarded, but it wasn't. Neither cocky nor aggressive, this girl spoke with reasoning they had not expected.

"I will get a few things and then we can leave. Don't eat any more humans while we're here. I understand if that is your diet, but the smell of rotting flesh is disgusting, and I can smell it on your breath from here. In fact, use this. Might not taste great, but at least it'll mask the smell." Kagome said as she pulled a breath freshening spray out of her pocket and them threw it to them.

She turned to make her way through the trees and back to the shrine. Hakushin deftly caught the spray as they watched her leave. Seeing the label he couldn't help the small grimace. It was spearmint flavored, and the smell was strong even while contained in the small bottle.

"She seems very similar to Yusuke when we first met him a month ago." Seitei said as Hokushin dutifully spray the foul concoction into his mouth.

"Yes, and they have almost the same look to them." Hokushin responded as he thought about what she said and how it was similar to what Yusuke had said on their first meeting.

Trying not to gag, Hokushin then handed the small bottle to Seitei. He could feel the strong odor cloud his senses for a moment, but forced himself to tolerate it as Seitei also did the same. This was borderline torture on their senses, but they would endure.

It was not great, but they would tolerate it if it meant bringing the little miss home.

123

Travel through Makai had taken days even while running at the fast pace they had been going. Looking around the landscape they were passing Kagome wondered just how long her task of finding her old friends would take. She wondered if it would even be possible after Seitei had explained to here the layered make up of Makai. Steeling herself she knew she could not get discouraged now. Looking could take years, and she knew it. Kagome was sure Sesshomaru was out there somewhere at least. He was far too powerful not to be, or at least that what she told herself.

It had taken her not even an hour to leave her childhood home. Kagome had changed into clothes more fit or travel with her taijiya armor underneath. Other than that she had only taken her bow, her throwing knives and her sword all which she had on her when she had woken in the well house. She had written a short letter to her family explaining that she had left to keep them safe and not to worry about her. That she didn't know if she would be back, and for them to live the best they could without her. She didn't want to give them false hopes, but she also didn't want them panicking that she was suddenly gone.

"We are almost there now. It is just ahead." Hokushin called out to her, and Kagome looked up ahead to see where they we going.

The landscape was pretty barren of any plant life, and the buildings seemed to be made of baked mud and stone. They came to a rest just at the top of a hill. Hokushin and Seitei smirked slightly in bemusement as they were reminded of a similar situation a month or so before. Kagome had managed to keep up with them, and while seemingly tired, had not broken a sweat.

She had been pleasant company during the last few days. Mostly quiet she had spoken only to ask questions and learn more about their world and the situation she would be walking into. They had spoken more about Raizen and what type of man he was. They had told her of Yusuke, not mentioning his name, but that there had been another of Raizens line who had joined them not long before her. Telling her that they were both the heirs to a great lineage. She had not asked them about that and had only responded with a short nod.

An explosion shook the ground suddenly and a large cloud of dust filled the air about half a mile away. The three of them looked over to see the tell-tales signs of a fight in the area. Kagome knew from what they had told her that this must be the other ancestral child of Raizen. They had told her of the training he was undergoing in order to defeat their 'father'.

"Seems he is doing well. I will leave you now. Seitei will show you where to go." Hokushin said before he took off in the direction of where the dust continued to rise.

"This way, little miss." Seitei told her before leading them to the highest tower and pointing to the smaller outcropping at the top.

"There is where he waits for you."

Nodding, Kagome looked back toward the door and went on without him. She walked slowly in thought as she made her way upward. She would finally meet the one who had torn Naraku to shreds using her own body, and knew to be cautious. Raizen was a demon starving himself of human flesh, and even now she could hear the loud roiling of his stomach all through Makai. While now a demon her body was still very much human born.

She really could not know what to right now. What she had learned while living around demons in the past, and from the jewel, would be what she relied on to help her now. The time spent around Sesshomaru had taught her a lot about the demonic hierarchy, packs and their behaviors, and some etiquette when dealing with the ruling class. It was through him that she knew what it meant when they had called her an heir. She could only thank Sesshomaru now that he had taught her more than just skills useful in combat. The knowledge gained from the Shikon only furthered what she already knew.

Soon enough she came to a stop in front of large double doors leading to the throne room, and she could sense the large amount of power from the being within. Just on the other side of the door sat one of the three Kings of Makai. A King who had called her his daughter. Pulling herself together she knocked softly on the doors and waited to be granted entrance.

"Enter." Was the growled response she received and so she opened the door and closed it behind her.

Turning, they got their first look at each other. Raizen sat hunched upon his throne. His elbows resting on his knees as he watched her with dark blue eyes that she knew were assessing her from under the yellow fabric that held back his hair. She could see the similarities in their hair now other than the color. This was the man who was her father as far as any demon would be concerned. The bloodline tying her to him was as true as anything else as she felt her own youki rise to meet his, and her markings to appear.

Kagome stood straight with her head tilted respectfully and waited to be spoken to. She had spent enough time with demons in the feudal era to know how to behave when standing before one with such power. Time spent training with Sesshomaru had taught her well. She used this manner now because they had never met, and given his position in the demonic hierarchy she would show the respect he was due.

"I see someone has taught you formal manner. You do not need that here." Raizen spoke with a barking laugh, and Kagome let herself relax from the stiffened posture as she looked up and walked further into the room.

"I wanted to thank you. Even though you had full control of my body you left my friends alone. You taught me how to access my youki when you didn't need too." Kagome said softly as she came further into the room to stand in front of him.

His barking laughter settled into a low pleased growl.

"You did not know your own power. It has left you weak. That will be corrected." Raizen replied as Kagome felt a wave of his power before the grumbling of his stomach roiled through the air again.

"Yes." She agreed easily.

He had spoken it as a statement of fact, and she would not deny him. It was part of the reason she had come here after all.

"I wanted to meet you, and so I have come. Hokushin and Seitei have spoken highly of you. I-" Kagome started to continue when suddenly the doors banged open behind her.

Startled, she shifted instinctively into a defensive posture Sango had taught her as she turned to the doors. The sight that greeted her left her shocked still when she saw the young man who walked through the door. A little taller the her with the same brown eyes and black hair the teen had an aggressive and cocky stance as he entered. He was someone she had not seen in years, and had thought never to see again.

"Y-Yusuke?!" She called in disbelief.

"Kagome?!"

123456

AN: This is t for chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter three will be in revision and some final editing, but I'll have it out next week.

~Ryu


	3. Chapter 3

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Three

Raizen watched on in amusement as his two 'children' bickered back and forth for the last twenty five minutes. It had been a surprise to find that not only did the two know each other, but they were in fact twins. It showed in their looks and in their expressions as they argued without really getting anywhere. Neither wanted to tell the other how they had come to be there or why. He could gather that they had grown up separately and had not seen each other in some time. While it was entertaining for him to watch on as they argued, but explained nothing, he knew that he would have to be the one to stop it.

"Enough!" He finally growled when Yusuke, in his aggravation, blew out the west wall of the throne room with a solid punch, and Kagome stomped her foot so hard the floor rumbled as the stone caved from the impact.

A temper tantrum between two Mazoku teens could destroy not only this tower, but the whole surrounding area. That was one thing Raizen wanted to avoid. The throne room had already just been finished being repaired after Yusuke had arrived about a month ago. The last thing he needed was the have to repair the whole tower. He didn't really care about it, but he preferred his solitude most of the time. With repairs being made he was not likely to get it.

Kagome fell silent and still at Raizen's reprimand while Yusuke continued to grumble, but did not argue. Looking back and forth between the two he knew that his blood did indeed run true in these two. He had known that with Yusuke when his blood had woken, but had not realized Kagome had the same temperament. Kagome, quiet and respectful to him, had shown her true colors when facing off with her brother. The large dent in his throne room floor was only proof of that much.

Where Yusuke had wanted nothing more than to defeat him since his arrival in Makai, it did not seem to be so with Kagome. She had been almost the polar opposite from the time she had walked in the door to what he had expected. He could tell, with her quiet show of formal etiquette when addressing one above her station, that she had been taught well. The intricacies of demon politics was complex and often convoluted. The mannerisms he had seen from her so far were common among the Cardinal Lords of the lands. Someone had taught the girl those mannerisms, but how much did she know? Who was it that she had learned from?

"As entertaining as it is to watch you two argue in circles it solves nothing." His growl was beastial as the dust finally settled in the room and both teens moved back toward him.

"I agree." Kagome said quietly while her chest rumbled with a growl of her own when she looked at her brother.

"Well if you would just answer my damn questions-" Yusuke started to rant once more before Raizen cut him off.

"We will hear both sides. The older twin will start." He commanded in order to stop another argument before it started.

"Well, do you want the whole detailed thing or a summary?" Kagome ask with a small sigh as she resigned herself to telling them.

For better or worse this was her family now. She would be under Raizen's protection here in Makai for the foreseeable future. He deserved to know just whom he would be sheltering here. What was more, as her 'father' he had a right to know. She held back the scowl of frustration.

"Summarize, and anything can be asked later." Raizen told her as he settled back in his throne.

Nodding, Kagome moved to sit on the floor before him and waited for Yusuke to settle before she started. She had known she would probably have to tell them sooner or later anyway.

"Well, backstory is that we're twins, but I was raised by our Aunt and Grandfather while Yusuke was raised by our Mother. We have not seen each other in a few years. I was raised on a shrine where last year…" Kagome started to explain how everything had come to this point.

She told them of the well and her travels in the feudal era. How the Shikon No Tama had been ripped from her body, and how she had found out she was to be its protector. She talked of how it had been shattered and how that had started her journey to put it back together. Kagome explained about her friends and companions along her travels and their battles with the hanyou Naraku and his incarnations. She told them about her training in the past and their mission. Finally she came to when she died.

"It was our final battle with Naraku. All the jewel shards had been collected, and I had part of it while he had the rest. He came after us. I died during the battle. I woke and you took control. Thank you for that as I had no idea what was going on at the time. I mean I was dead, and then suddenly I'm alive again. In that kind of confusion things could have gone a lot worse. When Naraku was dead Lord Sesshomaru and Sango explained a bit to me about what had happened to me." She said before taking a breath and continuing on.

"With the Shikon completed I made a wish for the jewel and it's power to not be a danger to anyone again. When that happened there was a bright flash. I woke up back in our time in front of the well. The well's power is closed now. A couple weeks later and Seitei and Hokushin found me. I knew I needed training. Without it not only am I vulnerable to anyone stronger than me, but I was a danger to my human family. So I came here."

Kagome went quiet as she waited for the information to settle with the two males. It was a lot to take in, she knew, but she also knew she had to be as truthful as she could. Kagome had resigned herself to the facts of what she was, but she had found reasons of her own not to sink into despair. Now she was here, and ready to train to be stronger and find those important to her.

"I had heard of the Shikon shards and Naraku five hundred years ago, but they held little interest at the time. They are were not true power. False power is not worth seeking." Raizen said in thought and Kagome found herself smiling.

"Yes, that is what Lord Sesshomaru said as well. He held no interest is the Shikon. He wanted Naraku dead for his own reasons and so joined us. He started my training because he said a Guardian could not be so weak as to depend on other to protect that which is the Guardian's responsibility. I agreed with him though Inuyasha was not happy about it."

Raizen nodded slightly as he listed to what she told him. This Lord Sesshomaru must have been the one to teach her what she knew. Spending so much time with one of the demon Lord's five hundred years ago would no doubt have an effect on her behavior. Now he could only feel pleased she had that experience. Yusuke was much too hot headed and stubborn to deal with the Cardinal Lords, but Kagome would know how to maneuver so as not to offend them and cause an uprising.

"What happened to the Tama?" Raizen asked to which Kagome would not meet his gaze.

"It will always exist, but not in a form where anyone will know of it."

"You are still the Guardian of the jewel, then." It was more statement than a question and Kagome acknowledge that with a bow of her head.

"I am, and that is why I need more training. The knowledge of the jewel's existence may have passed into legend and memory, but there are those who would still look in a desire for that power." She admitted.

"This knowledge is not to leave us here. There are many fools in this world who would grasp for that kind of power. Even a false power can be a tempting lure for the weak." Raizen's voice held a command and both teens knew it.

"You realize how unbelievable that whole story would be to a normal person, right?" Yusuke said as he thought about all his sister must have gone through.

Hell, his own story wasn't normal either.

"Maybe so, but I did not lie. The fact that we are sitting here now just shows that we are not normal. Now I believe it is time you tell what happened with you as well." Kagome said shortly as she crossed her arms expectantly.

"Well…" Yusuke started as he explained his own story.

He told her of the first time he died. How he had come back, and become a spirit detective. He told her of his friends, how they met, and everything that had led up to his own blood waking. Yusuke then went on to tell her of how any why he had come to Makai. Kagome let off a soft giggle when he told her of his first meeting with Raizen.

"You really expected to win? Yusuke, even in the past I have heard his name. He has well over a thousand years of experience on you." She said before seeing the amusement in their 'father's' eye.

"Don't care." Yusuke muttered a bit sulkily before looking out at the setting sun through the large part of missing wall.

Shaking her head Kagome looked between the two male Mazoku in the room before giving up. She knew when to stay out of it. Her brother was just as stubborn as she was anyway. Once he had decided on something it would take life and limb to persuade him otherwise. As it was she was still letting his story settle in her mind. A realization stunned her momentarily before she looked back at him.

"Wait...Rekai had a kill order out on you. Does that mean if I had stayed in Ningenkai, and they found me?" She questioned, and watched as Yusuke's expression sobered.

"They might have tried." Yusuke growled angrily at the thought.

"You are in Makai now. They would not dare. You will start training tomorrow." Raizen spoke gruffly.

"Yes. Could I ask that someone search out for any information on my friends? I know Makai is extensive, but I would like to know how they have been since. I would like to see my kit if it's possible…" Kagome trailed off as she bit her lip in worry.

Shippo had been so young yet when the Shikon had taken her from them. She had been worried for him, and just wanted to know that he was still alive. She wanted to know if he as well as the others were happy.

"Speak with Seitei. He should be able to find someone to do some information gathering." Raizen told her as both she and Yusuke stood from where they had been.

"Thank you, father." Kagome said a bit formally as she bowed to show her gratitude.

"He's not our father." Yusuke grumbled in irritation before Kagome looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"As much time as you have spent around demons you still do not know anything. He is the father of our line. Our yokai blood comes from him. In the eyes of any demon in Makai he is our real father just as much as much as the man who knocked up our mother and ran out on her." Kagome's voice was soft, but her words were harsh.

Yusuke started growling in anger. The subject of their father had always been a sore one between them. They both felt that he was a man not worth speaking of, but so too did Kagome feel about their mother. Atsuko had chosen to give her to their Aunt to raise while she had kept Yusuke with her. He was the boy, and had reminded her the most of their father. Atsuko had said as much when they were children and she had been drunk. Kagome and Yusuke both had been there and heard her at the time.

"This is not the time for another argument. The sun has set. You both have training early."Raizen said firmly before they could start up again.

Really it was like he was dealing with two squabbling children. Well considering his age they were children. His children. A son and a daughter of his blood. It was more than he ever thought he would have.

"Right." Yusuke growled in irritation before turning around and stomping out of the throne room.

Shaking her head at her brother's childishness Kagome turned once more to Raizen.

"Good night, Father." She said knowing Yusuke was not yet out of hearing range.

Raizen only gave a slight nod in response before she turned to walk out and find Seitei. Looking out at where the sun had already disappeared he shook his head and grinned in amusement. Things would no doubt be interesting with those two here now. He only had so long to make them ready before the other two Kings would act after his death. They were not his children directly, but they were his blood. His heirs. He would not have them too weak to take over their responsibilities when the time came.

123

It was early the next morning when Kagome made her way to where she would be starting her training with Yusuke. Truth be told she was interested in seeing what her brother could do. He had always been one to get into fights as they were growing up, but this would be altogether different. She made her way to where Seitei had shown her to go the night before dressed in her taijiya armor that Sango had made for her. Surprisingly he was already there with Hokushin and Seitei when she got to the training grounds.

"Good morning everyone." Kagome greeted them with a smile while Yusuke looked grumpy at being awake while the sun had just started to rise.

"Ah. At least one of you will have no problem starting the day." Seitei said with some relief as the other two greeted her.

"We always started the day early when I traveled with my friends. I see Yusuke still has some trouble though." She teased her brother lightly before taking the time starting to stretch as Sango had taught her to do before training.

"That's an unusual outfit." Hokushin commented as he watched her movements.

Kagome looked down at her armor with a small smile as she remembered the friend who had made it and given it to her when she had completed her training. Her demon slayer outfit consisted of a black skin tight jumpsuit like Sango's and even had the kanji for sister written on her left shoulder. Where Sango had pink armor plates made of demon parts Kagome's were red as blood, and she wore a pink sash around her waist that had matched the color of Sango's armor plates. Her throwing knives were stored in her armor plates like Sango had shown her and the sword Sesshomaru had gifted her was tied at her hip. Her filter mask rested around her neck within reach and her bow was grasped in one hand.

"Is it? I suppose you wouldn't recognize the style. With the barrier I guess there aren't any others like me anymore." She mumbled catching her brothers attention.

"Others like you?" He asked.

"My friend Sango was the last survivor of her village. She may have passed the training down to her children, but with the barrier they wouldn't have needed taijiyas in the human world anymore." She replied to him before seeing surprise flash across Hokushin's face.

"Taijiyas? You're a taijiya?" He had obviously heard of or encountered them before.

"Sango was, and she was one who trained me. I learned some weaponry, hand to hand combat, blacksmithing, how to make poisons, and knowledge on different types of demons from her among other things. At the time she wanted to teach me how to defend myself. Now I suppose I'm the last one." She explained with a small smile at his expression.

"What's a taijiya?" Yusuke asked with some confused curiosity.

"The taijiya were humans who trained in the art of demon slaying." Hokushin replied to his question.

"Right. Sango was the daughter of the village leader. They would train from an early age to slay demons who were a threat to either their village or other human villages. She was one of four who trained me in different things." Kagome replied as she nodded to herself.

"What else have you been trained in?" Seitei asked; they would have to know what she would need training in for the future.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru trained me in weapons for the most part. Swords mostly, but he was a hard taskmaster. Miroku and Kaede both trained me in my holy power." Kagome explained only for both Hokushin and Seitei to pale a bit.

"Holy power?" Hokushin questioned a little stiffly.

"Yes. Before my demonic heritage showed itself I was just a miko." Kagome said before pointing her bow out away from everyone and aiming.

Pulling the string back she felt her reiryoku gather on instinct and form an arrow before she let it go in a stream of pink purifying light. She turned back to find all of them watching as it traveled about seventy yards before it disappeared. Both Hokushin and Seitei seemed a little unsettled, but Yusuke was more intrigued. He had never seen anything like that. His instincts told him well enough that he would want to stay out of its path. Something in him told him that his sisters power was dangerous to him.

"What was that!?" He asked as he shifted uncomfortably.

"That would be power we thought had died out. The holy power a miko uses is enough to purify any demon." Seitei said wonderly and a little on edge.

"Maybe so, but I only use it if I have to. I was trained to use my reiryoku by an old miko I knew, and I had a friend who was a monk. He taught me what he could to use houriki. What I need is training to control my youki, and get stronger. I have no control over it, and with no control I can't use it properly." Kagome replied before putting down her bow to make the others a little more comfortable.

"Now that is something we can help with. Are you ready?" Hokushin asked with a small smile.

These teens were Mazoku alright, and he could see the potential clearly. Kagome and Yusuke were both fairly strong already, but not to the level they would need to be. With the right training they could one day be as powerful as King Raizen. They just needed the time to get there.

123456

A/N: Well that's chapter three. Still undecided pair, but we'll see. I tend to lose myself in the story, and I don't even know for sure who it's end up being yet. Thanks for all the reviews!

~Ryu


	4. Chapter 4

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Four

"Yusuke, you idiot! Would you just listen for once!" Kagome yelled as she glared at the other teen.

It had been almost two months since she had come to Makai and been reunited with her twin. The training they had both undergone had been intense and she knew she was seeing the results. She understood her power more now and was learning quickly how to manipulate her youki in battle. Raizen's followers had been pushing them both, and Yusuke had been improving as well.

Now they were training to control their form as both their youki flared and they allowed their demonic heritage to show. Yusuke's hair would grow to be as long as hers when they had first started, but now he could stop it from growing out when he used his power. Before, when his hair had grown, they would look almost like mirror images of each other if not for their markings. Kagome's own were more of a green then the dark blue of his, and that wasn't the only difference they were finding. Hers wrapped upward around her arms in a jagged pattern on her forearm as his did, but the difference was in their shoulders and face. Yusuke's formed a circle with another mark under it while Kagome's only showed two more jagged marks that made their way over her collar and connected both sides just above her breasts. A star centered between the lines. Yusuke's marks on his face came in two markings just under his eyes while Kagome's were more similar to Raizen's. A tear drop pattern within linning just under her left eye.

"Oh, shut up already!" Yusuke yelled back at her where she was watching.

Kagome shook her head as she watched Hokushin knock Yusuke on his ass. Again. As many times as she tried to correct him on his stance her brother just wouldn't listen. What was the point in teaching him a bit of the tajiya fighting style if he refused to follow what she told him. Instead he lashed out blindly as she had seen Inuyasha do in the past. That was something that had been beaten out of her while sparring with Sango and Sesshomaru. If you couldn't be calm enough to access your opponents moves then you expended more energy in less damaging attacks.

Shaking her head she turned away from watching them spar to look back at Seitei as she adjusted her sword on her hip. Since coming here to train she had started wearing a training gi similar to her brothers. Hers showed vastly more skin as her top was strapless and only big enough to cover what needed to be covered. She had found this preferable when training under the hot Makai sun than the black material of her armor.

"I'm going to visit father for a bit. Can you correct that idiot when he mellows out? You know enough of the stances from training with me. He just doesn't think he should listen because I'm the oe saying it." Kagome grumbled as she spoke to Seitei before turning and walking toward Raizen's tower.

"Of course, miss." Seitei said with some amusement as he watched Hokushin knock Yusuke around.

Giving only a nod in response Kagome started walking toward the tower where she knew she would find Raizen. Visiting him at least for a little bit every day had become part of her routine. They got along well together, and she found he reminded her of the past. He had lived through that time and so could relate with her on things that had happened. Kagome had come to respect him greatly through their talks. Over the last months that she had been here she had settled into her new life comfortably, and found she enjoyed his presence. It was starting to feel more like home to her.

Knocking softly on the door she waited for him to grant her entrance into the throne room. When no call came Kagome grew concerned. Knocking a little louder she felt as his massive energy shuddered in the air around her. Following this she opened the door only to give a small gasp in concern.

"Father!" Kagome called out before shutting the door behind her and moving quickly to his side.

Raizen's body was trembling in pain as he clenched his teeth, but remained sitting upright in the same strong posture as he usually did. The pain only showed in the trembling through his muscles and the clench of his jaw. Kagome did not touch him, but waited for it to pass. If she touched him now then his demonic nature could cause him to snap, and she knew he would not have wanted to hurt her.

'Midoriko! Is there anything? Anything I can do to help him?' She called out to the Miko in her mind.

It took a minute before she received a response.

'For a demon who has found sustenance only through humans that has not eaten for so long then there is not much that can be done. You can only ease his pain and possibly extend the time until his death, but it will not be enough to sustain him forever.' Midoriko's voice chimed softly in warning as she told her this.

'What can I do?'

'Pig flesh is close to human, but holds many impurities that would make it hard on his system with how starving he is. If you purify these impurities and then infuse it with your youki then it may be enough to help ease the pain. So close to starvation it will not help him recover. You will also tire more quickly as well as you will be transferring a bit of your strength this way.'

'Transferring my strength?'

'Yes. You will need to remain in contact with him for a couple hours after each meal to stabilize the youki as his body absorbs it. This will drain you in that time because you will need to keep the flow of youki consistent.' Midoriko confirmed before her presence faded once more.

Looking at her ancestral father in front of her, Kagome knew she had already made up her mind. Through the time she had spent with him she had found him to be honorable and worthy of the respect she felt for him. That he had starved himself for hundreds of years because of a vow he made showed that he did indeed hold a great deal of honor. Sesshomaru had taught her the true meaning of such and Raizen reminded her of that as she watched and spoke to him. No one deserved to suffer the way she was seeing he did.

"I will return shortly." She murmured before turning on her heel and heading back to the training grounds.

When she reached Yusuke, Hokushin, Seitei and the others she was not surprised to see her brother taking a break. They had been training since before dawn, and it was now well into the afternoon.

"Hokushin! Seitei! I need to speak with you both. Yusuke, you come with us as well." Kagome said as she called them away from the others in the group.

Leading them to a private room in the tower she turned and secured the door before placing a barrier. She was determined that no one outside this room know what she was to tell them. Turning away from the sealed door she took a seat before motioning to the others around the table. Hokushin and Seitei would not go against her on what she had decided, but Yusuke wouldn't like it. Her plan would leave her weakened for an unknown time.

"What is it Kagome? I thought you went to visit the old man?" Yusuke asked impatiently as he kicked back in his chair.

"He is indisposed at the moment. I have come to a decision, and this does not leave this room. Father will be the only other one to know as it concerns him." Kagome told them before continuing as she looked at Seitei and Hokushin.

Both had been assigned to them to help with their training and prepare them for the inevitable upheaval that Raizen's death would cause. Seitei and Hokushin had been entrusted with their growth by Raizen, and so she knew they would not betray her now.

"He is in pain from the starvation, and I know a way I can help to ease it. It may even give us more time, but it is not enough to stop what has already started." She said to looks of surprise from the other three.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked with some suspicion.

"I mean that I can help him, but it will leave me weak for a time. I will likely be too tired to train as I do now as I would not be at full power." Kagome replied to see them look at her in concern.

"How would it leave you so tired?" Seitei questioned.

"Pig meat is as close to human as one can get only it contains impurities to yokai that could be hard on his system because it's weakened from the starvation. If I purify the impurities and then infuse the meat with my youki then I can effectively strengthen him. I would have to act as a stabilizer while his system works to accept my youki. During that time I would be vulnerable as the process would take energy." She told them and waited as they thought about what she was saying.

"It would not save him, but spare him the pain of starving. Is that what you're saying?" Hokushin asked her with an intense look of contemplation.

"Yes." Kagome confirmed before Yusuke spoke up sharply.

"No."

Looking at her brother Kagome felt herself purse her lips. She should have known he would be against this. As Raizen's heirs they both were expected to take on certain responsibilities. Raizen was still a King of Makai. They were both expected to pick up everything after his death for the benefit of those who resided in the territory of Tourin. As the two expected to take over they had clashed over a few issues already. Even still, Yusuke was the one they expected to take on more of the responsibilities as the male, and therefore the next King.

Kagome knew very well of Yusuke's plans. He had no intentions of staying in demon world. He had told her of his promise to Keiko and while he was learning what he was expected to he did not truly care for what they were being taught. This had caused the two to be on opposing sides a few times now. Kagome had no intention of leaving like he did. If he did leave then it would all fall to her to look after Raizen's territory and the demons living there after his passing.

"If you don't like it then it is your opinion, but I have already decided. It may not be much, but it will ease his final months or weeks. It may also give us more time so that we're prepared for the aftermath. His life is the only thing that stays the hands of the other two Kings from acting at the moment. Neither of us are yet ready to defend Tourin against them. Seitei, I trust that I can count on your assistance in this matter?" Kagome asked him as she looked to the demon sitting in almost awe to her right.

Sesshomaru had taught her well how to speak as to demand respect, and it had not failed her. When she did not know then she would emulate him. She addressed Seitei as he had been the one assigned to her by Raizen as Hokushin was to Yusuke. She had started to consider this place home, and she would defend this territory even if it meant going against her brother to do so. She did not want that. She wanted them to work together, but they could not seem to agree on anything.

Kagome knew what Yusuke's problem with her plan was. By easing Raizen's pain she would not be at full strength. It could be a danger to her if the wrong people were to find out. She also knew that her brother had not yet found his answer, and it made him uneasy at times. He had no reason to fight, but his blood called to him to do so.

Kagome had been fighting all this time to reclaim the jewel. Now that that was done she had found several more. This was the demon world, and she would have to fight to survive. Her friends were here somewhere, and she was determined that she would find them. She had come to respect Raizen, and in turn care for him and the people under his rule. She was also the Guardian of the Shikon, and would have to protect the secret of its continued existence.

Yusuke had yet to find that. For now he was only going through the motions in his desire to best Raizen. While Kagome had appreciated his assistance on her waking Yusuke had not. After hearing the story from Yusuke she had understood both his as well as Raizen's reasons. Yusuke was just so blinded in his aggravation that he failed to understand Raizen.

"Of course, Miss Kagome. If this is what you feel is best, and the King agrees with your plan then I will support you." Seitei confirmed with a pleased upturn of his lips and nod of his head.

"No, Kagome! There are too many risks. With your energy depleted then how will you defend yourself if you need to? You still have training of your own. I know you. You try to help others, but ignore the risks to yourself!" Yusuke argued as she knew he would only to receive a shake of her head.

"I will be tired, Yusuke, but I can still train. Just not as much as I do now. I already know I still have improvements to make, but this will buy us time. Precious time for the both of us. I will only be left vulnerable while stabilizing our father. If you are so worried then assign a guard regiment to the tower of only those you believe we can trust for that time."

Yusuke rocked back roughly in his chair as she shot him down. He knew that this was one argument she would not concede. She had thought it out. Kagome had come to look at Raizen as their real father, and he knew it. His sister was just as stubborn as he was. She had made up her mind and wouldn't budge now no matter what he said to her.

"Hokushin?" Yusuke looked to his own right for an opinion.

"Kagome's argument is sound, Yusuke. I would like us to also support her in this."

Yusuke growled low to himself as he knew it was true. He had lost this one, but she had told him he could deal with her protection at such times. He would take full advantage of it. She would not be left alone.

"Fine, but Hokushin and Seitei will stay outside the throne room as a precaution. I will be inside with you in case something goes wrong with the old man. I won't agree to your plan any other way, and I mean it." Yusuke told her as he watched her relax minutely at his terms.

"That's fine, Yusuke. If you think that's best then I won't fight you on it. You know I hate fighting with you, but I will not ignore how I feel." Kagome relented and they could both see Hokushin and Seitei relax a bit in relief.

They had half expected the room to be in shambles before the two teens were done. The last argument had been over how revealing Kagome's training gi was, and they had destroyed two buildings before they had settled. It was their hope that eventually the two would learn to work together, but they often clashed, and a lot of the time it was over small things. However, they always worked things out, and the two could still make up just as quickly as things seemed to go south.

"I guess we'll need to get the pigs first." Yusuke said as he moved on.

"Alive so they're fresh." Kagome added to which Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"Right. Hokushin…"

123456

A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you liked this chapter. We have one more in the weekly updates before it'll be one or two a month. I will address one of the reviews for the last chapter now though.

I've had someone who only signed as Guest comment about how my writing needed work, the chapter being rushed, and how I glossed over the 'bare minimum'. Well let me say this now. My writing is fine. If you have a problem then don't read my works. Notice how the space for Beta is blank? My twin, Mouko, hasn't gotten to it yet.

As for the chapter being rushed and me glossing over the bare minimum. Think about it. Different chapters are different lengths. It was in no way rushed. I read through every chapter a minimum of five times after the original type up just to be sure everything I wanted in that chapter is there.

As for glossing over the minimum, if your talking about Kagome and Yusuke's back stories from the shows, than yes, I glossed over it. I hate when I read a story and the author/ess types up the entire thing when anyone who's watched the show already knows it. If you haven't watched the show than that is not my problem.

That's all I have to say on that. I also have a lot of people asking about the pairing. I'm currently working on chapter fourteen, and the way things are going it'll be a Kurama/Kagome. The idea I have will span over years and years so that may be Youko/Kagome later on after his human vessel passes. I'm not writing this as Youko and Shuichi being two separate entities. I have never read the manga so I don't know if that is how he is portrayed there, but in the anime he never speaks as if the two are separate, but one and the same. The pair even took me by surprise as it's just kinda happening that way.

Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will have more family time with Raizen and Yusuke. Til next week…

~Ryu


	5. Chapter 5

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Five

It had taken them three days to get everything prepared. Raizen had not been told anything yet as he may not have agreed to Kagome's plan if he knew what all it entailed before everything was ready. He would be told after Kagome and Yusuke were alone in the throne room with him. As those three days passed the Kings roiling stomach could be heard louder than before.

Yusuke and Kagome shared a silent look first with each other and then their advisors. Now ready, Kagome followed her brother as he burst into the throne room in his typical fashion. This time though he pulled a rope as he hauled a squealing pig into the room. Looking up the teens caught the briefest look of shock on their demonic father's face before the door slammed closed behind them.

Yusuke took a small delight in the fact that he had caught that look. In the little over three months he had been there, that was one expression he had never thought to see. Raizen may have shifted back to the look of cool assessment he normally received, but he knew they had caught the old man by surprise. He watched as his sister moved forward, and Raizen's gaze softened by the smallest fraction as he watched her.

'Really a daddy's girl." Yusuke thought with some sarcasm as he watched the two.

"What is this? For what do I have a squalling swine in my throne room?" Raizen's voice was laden with disapproval and some curiosity.

"Don't look at me. This whole thing is her idea." Yusuke said flippantly as he pulled the pig closer to stand next to the other teen.

"Kagome?"

His voice left no room for her to do anything but be completely honest with him. Instinctively she lowered her eyes in a submissive gesture at his tone. He was not in a good mood today it would seem. As the sound of his stomach reverberated through the room she knew what the reason was.

"I have consulted with the Miko Midoriko. She has told me how I may help to ease the pain from your starvation. I have spoken with Yusuke as well as Seitei and Hokushin about it. They have agreed with this plan if you would but listen and let me do what I can."

Kagome went on to explain what she would do with the pig and how it would help his hunger. Taking a deep breath she then went on to explain about the conditions Yusuke had set and why he had set them. Raizen listened quietly as she explained everything before looking to her brother who jerked his head in a nod of confirmation.

Yusuke had remained silent for once and did not interrupt. Raizen could see that he did not fully agree with her plan, but had gone along with it. He did not quite believe what he was seeing at first. These two, who had fought with each other at every turn since they had reunited here, were finally working together on something.

For this reason alone did he approve and watch on as Kagome took a blade to the pig's neck. The smell of fresh blood filled the room as she made quick work of cutting the animal into pieces to be more easily consumed. Her movements were quick and efficient as she did so. This was a skill gained while traveling, and it was evident that she had done this many times as she didn't even flinch at the pigs dying squeals. Blood covered her hands and some splattered up her forearm as it pooled on the floor around her by the time she rested her hands over the flesh.

The room lit with the pink glow of her reiryoku as she purged the meat. A few minutes later she pulled back to let the power settle. Playfully Kagome turned to Yusuke to flick some of the excess blood in his direction. Raizen gave a grumble of amusement at Yusuke hissed in displeasure before she channeled her youki through her hands and into the flesh of the pig.

A few minutes later and she was done. Taking a small strip into her mouth she sampled it. The power of her youki made for a heady rush as the blood filled her mouth and she smiled as she motioned Raizen over. Coming to crouch in front of her offering he took a moment to smell it before his lip curled in distaste.

It did not whet his appetite at all, but the look he received from his daughter had him pulling the meat to his lips. Once he started it wasn't long before his hunger took over and the raw meat disappeared quickly, and Kagome licked the blood from her fingers and hand. It didn't fully satisfy his tastes, but he was starting to feel a bit better even as Kagome's youki filled his empty stomach. When the meat was gone he moved back to his throne with Kagome refusing to leave his side. After he was settled she relaxed at his feet before resting her hand on his stomach. Raizen could feel the thrumming of Kagome's youki radiate out from her hand steadily as his stomach settled from where it had started to churn.

The next two hours passed quietly as Yusuke watched on. The silence that had settled around them was almost comfortable in the shared space between them. Both males felt as her power receded before she moved her hand away and took a deep breath in and then out. Looking up at her father she gave him a small smile before speaking.

"Any better?" The question came out almost as a sigh as they could hear how tired she was from the drain.

Not enough to satisfy, but enough that the hunger pains receded for the moment, Raizen gave her a nod before he stood. Lifting Kagome, he carried her out of the throne room and down to her bedroom, Yusuke following behind him. Gently Raizen laid her down on the bed and carded a clawed hand through her long dark hair as she settled and her eyes slipped closed. Eyes traced along the markings so similar to his own as she drifted into sleep.

Yusuke couldn't help but watch as the demon he had always thought was just an old bastard treated his twin so carefully. He didn't get it. Raizen was just going to leave them like their father did before they were born. The human man may have still been alive, but he was as good as dead since he left. They weren't even his children directly, and yet Yusuke couldn't deny what he was seeing, no matter how much he wanted to. Was this what Kagome had seen in the man since she had met him, or was this a result of how she looked at him? Having never known a father before he couldn't be sure.

Yusuke had always wanted to be Kagome's protector, but growing up the way they had didn't allow for it with how much they were separated. He had honestly been upset when he had learned of her travels in the past. She had faced so much danger, and he hadn't even been aware of it. Now here she was in Makai, but this time he was determined to be there for her.

Yusuke just didn't know if he could really trust Raizen so easily with Kagome yet. He had not spent enough time with his to fully trust that the old demon. Not with her. They had not spent enough time with each other for Yusuke to do so, but that was something that could only be done with time. Time that they would now have plenty of while Kagome carried through with the plan she had come up with.

Raizen straightened before turning and walking out of the room. He left the door open and waited for Yusuke to follow him before shutting it as softly as he could so as not to disturb her. Not able to find the words Yusuke followed Raizen back to his throne room and waited until he was seated before settling himself against a wall as he thought about all that happened today. Was it worth it? All the preparation, and Kagome's exhaustion?

"Did it really help, or are you just saying it did for Kagome's benefit?"

"Heh. I would not lie to her after what she just did. The hunger is still there, but the driving need to feed has abated to a tolerable level." Raizen responded with a deep sardonic chuckle.

"She's grown pretty attached to you. Just don't hurt her." Yusuke said before he moved to leave the throne room and head down for training.

"I can not know what you mean." Raizen replied causing Yusuke to pause in the doorway.

"I mean the guy who knocked up our mother ran out on us, and Kagome got shoved off onto other family members because he wasn't around. She can be so strong sometimes, but to those she considers family Kagome is at her weakest. She always has been." He said before slamming the door shut and walking away.

'That's right. She's why I started fighting as a kid. Mom hurt her so bad I've only seen her once since we were ten. I always thought I should have protected her somehow...'

123

A week passed, and then two, and they had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. Kagome and Yusuke would visit Raizen once in the morning and once in the evening. Seitei and Hokushin would wait outside the throne room until one of the males would carry the little female to her room, or Yusuke would leave Kagome with Raizen if she wasn't too tired. Raizen and Yusuke had not spoken much since the first day, and Kagome would be the one to try starting any conversions.

He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to get them to talk, but Yusuke really didn't feel like it. Instead he took the time to watch and listen to their interacion. This was the old bastard who had taken over his body, and killed Sensui. That battle had been his! It still made him angry to think about how that had been taken from him. How his body had been manipulated by another. It resonated in his mind even now as a hollow victory.

Kagome become used to the drain on her energy and soon picked back up on her training. Seitei had not received any word on her friends yet, and so not much had been done other than falling into a new routine. She was gaining better control of her youki, and the training with Hokushin, Seitei, Yusuke and the others helped her improve her reflexes, speed and stamina. Still, she knew that it was nowhere near good enough. The future was uncertain, and she was determined to be prepared for it.

Raizen was better than before, but he had starved himself of human flesh for so long that it would not be enough to stop the process that had already started. The roiling of his stomach could still be heard through the air. Kagome was only happy that she could ease his pain in some way and the inevitability of his death plagued her as time went on into the next month.

"Will you not be going to train with the brat today?" Raizen's voice reached her ears after she had pulled away and did not leave.

"No. I would spend the day with you, if you would allow. I want to get to know you better. Every time I have visited with you it's always been talking about me. I know what's coming, and I don't want any regrets." Kagome replied with her usual smile looking a bit sad.

Raizen seemed to study her and weigh her words for a moment before he released a deep chuckle,

"It still surprises me how different you two can be."

"We may have been born at the same time, but the worlds we lived in were different. They still are." Kagome admitted softly as she settled a few feet from him in a habit she had settled into after daily visits.

"You are both here now." Raizen grumbled in response as he listened.

While Yusuke refused to speak to him much unless it was to try defeating him, Kagome had never done the same. She had not taken the same offence her brother had to his interference after her awakening. Instead she had seemed more intent on him getting to know her, and her knowing him in return. It had been a bit strange to him the first few weeks after she arrived.

"Yusuke may be here, but his heart remains in the human world. I know you see that. You are no fool." Her voice gave away nothing and Raizen knew that she was right.

"Yet yours does not?"

"I...My human family is still there, but I have no desire for us to torture each other as they grow old. The demon world has started to feel like my home now. My friends are here somewhere if they live. You and Yusuke are here, and for now that is enough." She replied and Raizen almost would have believed her.

"I know I will not be here much longer, and you are not enough to hold your brother here. The search for your friends could take years, and you may not like what you find. Can you really be content in that time?" He questioned her now in order for her to question herself.

She took a few moments before she spoke. In his own way, this was Raizen showing he cared. Kagome knew that, and she appreciated it.

"I know I can not tie Yusuke here. I know it, but I will remain as the sister he can return too when the time comes. I will look for my friends even if they are gone. I want to know what happened to them. The good and the bad." Kagome grew quiet before she looked up at him with an expression that showed her resolve before continuing.

"Even once you are gone, and Yusuke leaves, there will still be people here. Seitei and the others. Time will pass and I will meet others still. I will find purpose as I continue to train and wait for Yusuke to return. I am content, father."

It was then that he could see it in her eyes. A glimmer of something all too familiar to him. He had seen it once before in a human, and it brought him a pleased smile as he watched her. He had seen his downfall in that womans eyes, and it was then he knew she would be just fine. The Makai could be a cruel and unforgiving world to live in, but she was not the complacent little lamb she was making herself out to be.

"You are so much like her." His voice had softened at the memory.

They took the rest of their time talking as he told her of the woman he had loved. Of the reason for his vow. She learned of things he had lived through, and people he had met along the way. She learned so much more of who he was in the days spent with him after. Knowing that Yusuke would choose a life in the ningenkai they spoke often of the politics of Makai. Kagome learned so much of what she would need when the time came.

123

Months passed, and now Kagome watched as Yusuke sped off to go and challenge Raizen again. She knew the time drew closer as the days had passed. Her father had refused to see her for two days now, and she could feel that he was trying to protect her.

From himself.

It had been nearly a year now since she had arrived in Makai, and the war that loomed was daunting. The balance of power would soon shift. Yusuke and Kagome both had nearly doubled in strength since beginning their training here, but would it be enough? With Raizen's death, Yusuke would be the new King and inherit the territory, and she would be his second and expected to support him.

The question that came ever closer was what kind of King would Yusuke be. Kagome knew well that he would return to where he had left his heart. She and Raizen had spoken of it often enough. Kagome was determined that if that was the case then she would remain, and be sure he had a place to return to.

"That boy is relentless."To-Oh commented, drawing a fond gleam to Kagome's eyes.

"Like his father." Jun replied with a smile as they watched him run toward the tower.

"That's odd." Seitei's calm voice chimed from behind her.

"What is?" To-Oh asked as he looked over at Seitei and Hakushin.

"The King's stomach growl is off schedule." Seitei told them before everyone looked a bit startled as they realized he was right.

"Oh no..." Hakushin gasped in worry as they all looked first to the tower, and then to Kagome.

Kagome gave them a somber look before nodding. She had known two days ago. When they all moved to run toward the tower she stopped them.

"No, Yusuke needs this last talk with our father. He hasn't taken the time to know him as I have. This may be the last chance they have." Her voice chimed clear for them to hear as if it was a signal for the explosion that rocked the area.

Looking up they could see the two figures of Raizen and Yusuke gaining distance from the tower as they flew out from the high walls of the throne room. They watched in surprise as they felt Raizen's massive power surge. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. It was time now.

"Stay here. I will be back with Yusuke."

123456

A/N: Sorry this update is so late. I've have a lot happen and it hasn't left me much time. I just had my second god-daughter born last week, The screen on my laptop got cracked, been trying to reorganized and cleaned, and I was in a freak accident last night. Luckily no one was hurt. Could have been so much worse than it was. Anyway, now that I've made my excuses, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There won't be another until towards the end of the month when I will be posting it at the same time as the next one for The Other Hawke.

~Ryu


	6. Chapter 6

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Six

Kagome took up a light run as she took off for where she had seen her father and brother land. Soon she could hear their voices, and so she slowed until coming to a stop several feet from her brother. She could see Raizen's strength was flagging, and so she remained silent as they spoke. Yusuke needed to know the reality of what was happening now, and it was not her place to tell him.

"There's more that you need to know about the situation here in Makai that I haven't told you yet. The relationships are complex. In the past I fought with Mukuro and Yomi merely for the sake of fighting, but things have changed. You could get along with Mukuro. He's a traditionalist, an isolationist who likes demon world just as it is. Divided. Mukuro won't bother with the human or spirit worlds, but beware of Yomi. He speaks of unification, but it's a front for moving his army. He'll take over both Ningenkai and Rekai. Side with Mukuro." Raizen's voice held his warning as the two listened, and Kagome knew this was his last effort to prepare them for what was coming.

Yusuke crossed his arms as he took this all in. His eyes never looked away from Raizen. Kagome doubted he even knew she was there. She could see that his attention was fully focused on the words being spoken.

"I don't get it. Why are you telling me all this now?" His voice held a slight growl.

"Because this is your inheritance, and your duty. Yours and Kagome's." Raizen closed his eyes as Kagome could see his body slacken and his breathing slow.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled as he stood and Kagome refused to look away.

"You can't die now! This isn't your time to go!" He continued to yell as Kagome's eyes misted with tears when Raizen grunted.

"Lead them well, my son."

Kagome let a few tears fall as their father spoke these last words before his chest stilled of breath. Looking over as the lightning struck she would never forget the look on Yusuke's face. The weight of Raizen's words had settled on him, and she could see the moment he realized what that meant. It was something Kagome had known after she had met their father. She had felt the pressure of the responsibility for a while now, but Yusuke, as the male heir would be the one to carry the most of it.

As King, Raizen had been responsible for the residents of the Tourin territory. He had been the strongest, and expected to be the one to guide the people and defend the territory. Others had looked up to or feared him, and now as his heirs, Kagome and Yusuke would be looked to in order to take his place. This was the reality Kagome had known since Raizen had sent for her to be brought to Makai. She had learned from watching Sesshomaru in the past, but Yusuke had not known that this is the way things were in the demonic hierarchy. Power and the strength to lead was what they would need now, and if they faltered it could very well mean their deaths. It was both their duty and their burden, but this was the life they were born to. This was where their paths had led them.

"You knew all this time, didn't you? How?" His voice was almost hollow as he turned to her with a gaze so sharp she felt like it may cut her.

"I did. You have to remember, Yusuke. I spent a lot of time in an era where demons and humans lived together. Some of that was spent traveling with one of the Lords. He taught me what it meant to be an heir to a powerful line, and when father sent for me, I knew then." Kagome told him as she dried her tears and straightened herself.

"This whole time, huh." His voice held his disbelief.

"It was not my place to tell you."

"Then what is your place? You are my sister, and according to Hokushin also an heir of old mans!" He growled in his aggravation and she knew he wanted to lash out, but he would never want to really hurt her.

"To support you. To help you. To lead in your place, if you are absent, and to make sure everything is here when you return. To watch over and lead the people of our fathers lands. Do not think this is a duty you carry alone!" She snarled as she looked up at him, and he could see it then.

Kagome had known all this time. She had known, and had carried the weight of this responsibility without a word of complaint. He was not prepared for this, and she knew it. She knew he planned to return to Keiko, and had said nothing. Just silently accepting his selfishness while she was ready and accepting of it all. She had always been the responsible one out of them, and now she was prepared to take this all on by herself.

It was then that an idea occurred to him, and like all times he didn't think it over much.

"So you'll support me? Whatever I decide?" He asked as his gaze softened on her.

"Yes, and I'll be there to pull you back if needed." She confirmed with a nod and a smile.

"Heh. Then let's go."

123

This had not been what she was expecting at all, and she had been left to wonder at what her brother was trying to do. Here they were on a cliff edge overlooking King Yomi's stronghold in the territory of Gandara. She stood next to Yusuke with Hokushin on the other side of him and Seitei on hers. Yusuke had gotten cleaned up and dressed in an informal fighting gi. Kagome had chosen a more formal kimono with few layers, and her armor under the folds of fabric. She had known as soon as he told them where they were going that this could end badly for them.

She had taken the time to listen to him tell her of the friends he had made while living in Ningenkai. Two of them were here in Makai now and had taken places in the opposing territories. She hoped Yusuke really could really trust his friends as much as he seemed to. She had seen betrayal far too often, and had no desire to watch as it happened to him.

Going from what he had told her, his friend Kurama was here in Gandara, and his friend Hiei more than likely on his way with King Mukuro and his forces from Alaric. Yusuke had told her a bit about them, and she had no doubt that if Hiei held the Jagan then he would know by now what was happening. She had little doubt that their actions were being observed and reported back to King Mukuro right now.

"Fine. You can come, but let me talk, okay. We wanna be as diplomatic as we can on this." Yusuke was speaking to Hakushin as he held a large bag in his hand.

Kagome had to hold in the snort of laughter and disbelief. What did Yusuke know about diplomacy? Not much other than what was taught in school, she would bet.

'If he even attended enough, but I can't say much. Most of what I know is from watching Sesshomaru or listening to Father.'

The next thing she knew, her brother was yelling after they had been told a bit more about King Yomi, and him being blind. The loss of his sight ment his other senses would be far more enhanced. They would have to be for him to have established his dominance over the territory here.

"Yomi, you son of a bitch!" Kagome gaped slightly in surprise before covering her face with her hands and letting out a soft groan.

"You hear me? I'm comin' so boil up a kettle of tea!" Yusuke smirked slightly as he stood back from where he had been yelling out over the cliff.

"Yusuke, you idiot." She mumbled as she heard him ask them.

"You think he heard that?"

"Quite diplomatic, sir." Hokushin replied, and Kagome could tell he didn't approve, but wouldn't speak out against their new King.

No, she was the one to do that. She would not pander to her brother as one below him. She was the only one who could speak out against him as an equal.

"If that's as diplomatic as you get then we're in trouble. Surprisingly enough, for you, it seems about right." She growled at him only to have him grin back as he smoothed a hand over his short hair.

As many times as he had asked her to cut it she was surprised he didn't just leave it rather than learning to control it. Both of them looked human without their Mark right now, but Yusuke and Kagome had chosen to appear as non-threatening as they could for this meeting, and so did not push their youki. She heard Hokushin ask about the bag Yusuke had brought with them from Tourin, and just shook her head. Whatever her brother had planned she was sure Hokushin would have an aneurysm by the end of the night.

"Nevermind that. Ready Kagome? Let's go!" Yusuke said before jumping down the cliff.

123

They had no trouble at the door, and Kagome hid a little amusement as the demon scanning their power signatures gasped. They were no weaklings to be sneered at. This was the new King and the Princess of their territory. Did King Yomi take them for fools? Kagome was an unknown to them, but Kurama knew enough about Yusuke to have warned him of his power and his temperament. Yusuke was unpredictable, and that worked to his benefit most times.

'Well, Yusuke did say that he was an avatar of a fox. Even Shippo had a sly nature as a kit.' She thought as they were seated in a room to wait on King Yomi's arrival.

Yusuke, Hokushin, and Seitei were quiet as they waited and so Kagome focused on spreading her miko senses outward. It would seem they had company in the next room, and observers outside at a distance. Folding her hands into the sleeves of her kimono, Kagome righted her posture to move at a seconds notice while looking relaxed.

'If Yomi thinks to pull something I will purify him and the ones he has waiting to attack.'

Yusuke had been served his tea once Yomi entered, and then the talking started. Kagome had no idea what her brother had in mind, but she was determined to both support and defend him if needed. Suddenly she could feel Yomi gathering his power when Yusuke made a comment about ripping him off his throne.

"I would not do that, King Yomi. King Yusuke has come here peacefully for this chat. Not to start a war." Kagome's voice was soft in her warning as she looked at the yokai just across from her, and felt the energies in the next room grow agitated.

"And who are you to speak? A concubine? Know your place, girl." Yomi's voice became harsh from his annoyance at her interruption.

"She's the daughter of Raizen, my twin sister. She speaks all she wants." Yusuke growled in warning.

Yomi did not let his surprise at this new knowledge show, but Kagome could feel it from him as well as the other youkai watching. None of them had known of her, and Kagome felt pleasure at catching them off guard. Her existence had been kept a well guarded secret to anyone outside of Raizen's stronghold. He had done so in an effort to shield her as the Shikon No Tama's Guardian. At least, that was the excuse he had told her at the time, but Kagome knew better. He had cared for her, and sought to protect her in a way that he was able until she could be strong enough to protect herself.

"A daughter of Raizen? I was unaware." Yomi's tone spoke of boredom, but it was a sad front to hide what he really felt.

This was all a game, and Kagome had learned it well.

"Of course you were. She was daddy's little girl. I doubt anyone outside the stronghold knew." Yusuke said cockily and Kagome held back her sigh of annoyance.

"Yusuke. You are going off course." She told him with a look that had him straightening.

This did not go unnoticed by the others. The woman's soft voice was enough to get Yusuke back on track. Kurama had never seen his old comrade act like that before. Even Keiko had always had to use more force for him to listen. He had claimed that she was his sister, his twin even, but for all the time he had known Yusuke he had never even mentioned her. Whoever this demoness was; Yusuke either respected, cared for her, or feared her enough to listen to her. From watching them Kurama would guess it was most likely a mixture of all three.

"Right then. First I got somethin' for ya. We'll call it a gift." Yusuke said with a small smirk as he set the bag on the table; it's contents rattling as he pushed it forward.

"How thoughtful of you. Would you mind unwrapping it too? I'm afraid I can't see things as well as I used to." Yomi said with a smile that was more mocking them then genuine, and Kagome's eyes sharpened as she watched Yusuke open the bag as he spoke.

"Sure. Now they might scatter a bit so I hope you don't mind."

The next thing they knew there were clinking noises that filled the room as the bags contents spilled out across the table. Hundreds of different colored rumari stones rolled around; some falling and rolling across the floor. Kagome's eyes widened a bit as Hokushin rushed forward and exclaimed in disbelief.

"But that's our entire national treasure! All our rumari stones! Do you have any idea how rare and valuable those are?" Hokushin asked him as he hunched over the table looking at the mess.

Kagome sighed internally. She had expected something outlandish, but this? Just what was Yusuke thinking? King Yomi would never accept a bribe. Yusuke knew this as well, so what was this really about? Even so, Kagome had decided to support him as the new King of the Tourin territory, and so she looked at her brothers advisor as Seitei gaped behind her. To show on outward reaction now would be to show doubt in her brother's plan. This was something she would not do. It could lead to dissention among the people in the Tourin territory at some point, and that was something she would not allow. A united front as all too important.

"Hokushin." Having drawn his attention he seated himself back down with a look from her accompanied by the soft reprimand in her voice.

She watched as Yomi silently picked up one of the stones, rolling and testing it in his fingers before speaking. Kagome felt herself bristle a bit at his tone as he addressed her brother. He made it clear he thought Yusuke was a fool.

"I thank you Mr. Urameshi for this most generous of gifts. Ooh. I can tell this rumari stone is real by its touch, but what is your true purpose and offer?" He asked as he rolled the stone between his fingers for a moment before pausing.

"There's something carved in this stone. I says Ichiro, and that one says Kurama, and To-Oh, Hokushin, Hiei... You've engraved names in all of these stones?"

"Yeah, well I would have just painted them on, but I figured this way you could read them yourself."

Hokushin let out a noise of distress when he seen this and only Kagome's warning from before kept him from speaking out. Looking at the stones she had to stop herself from shaking her head in fond exasperation. Yusuke had never done anything by halves. Now seemed to not be any different.

"Look. I'm not a particularly bright guy, and just because I'm Raizen's male heir doesn't mean I'm qualified to replace him. Hell, my sister is closer than me to being ideal. So it got me thinking that maybe it's time we found another way of crowning the big cheese around here." Kagome looked at him with a small frown at that statement.

"Each of these has the name of someone from demon world on them. We'll all face off in a big tournament representing not kingdoms, but ourselves, and the one who wins the tournament will be the one to rule us all. For a period of time at least, before the next tournament, when we do it all over again. From what I understand in social studies it's called democracy, and it's all the rage back home. Except we'll cast our votes with fists." Yusuke said with a big grin at his idea.

"What do you say big guy?"

There was a moment of quiet before Yomi spoke only to have the door burst open to reveal the youkai Kagome had sensed there.

"Do you really think that I or anyone else will go along with this?"

"I say sign me up, so I say!" Exclaimed a yokai with short red hair and a horn on his head.

He shot them a fanged grin as a few others followed him out, and Yusuke gave a happy laugh as he jumped up. Soon he was laughing and greeting them as an old friend as Kagome watched on. At least she didn't have to worry about them attacking. She could tell which one was Kurama when he stepped forward by her brothers description. Faintly she could make out his demonic form as if a vague shadow rested along his skin.

"I'm sorry, Yomi, but from now on I represent only Kurama's side. If you don't go along with this I promise you, none of us will hesitate to take his side over yours." The avatar with long red hair and green eyes said as Yusuke joked around with the two he had called Jin and Chu.

"Kurama, not you."

Kagome watched on as Yomi seemed to hear something before giving in and going with Yusuke's idea. Mukuro must have agreed. She couldn't believe it. Just like that, Yusuke had avoided all out war, and given them a tournament to look forward too. At the same time she wasn't too happy with Yusuke. She knew she would have ended up supporting him, but this was much bigger than anything she had thought he would do.

Kagome knew why he did it. He was determined to go back to Ningenkai. To do that he had found a way to do so in a way that would take away any of the burden he had inherited. He had taken a lot of the responsibilities of being Raizen's heir, and wholly tossed them away in one move. He had systematically gotten all three regimes dismantled, but at what cost?

If Yomi managed to win the tournament then there would have been no point to Raizen using his last moments to tell them to side with Mukuro, and warn them of Yomi and his dangerous plans. Now, if the whole of Makai was to be ruled and enforced by only a single youkai, a whole new governmental system would have to be constructed to make that possible. What would happen to the demons living within Tourin's borders under the leadership of someone who may not be trusted?

It would be all out chaos, and something would have to be done quickly to control it.

Standing, she moved between his friends, before shocking them all as she brought her fist back a punched the side of his head hard enough to get him on the ground. The rest of the room seemed to freeze as they looked at the petite woman who had just walloped the guy who had said she was his sister. The youkai energies outside who had been about to leave had stilled as well. Their attention returning to the activity within the room. Yusuke let out a groan as he looked up at the irritated female.

"Kagome, you can't-" Seitei tried to speak before backing down at a look that promised pain at their next sparring match if he spoke any more.

"I just did! He is no longer our King. Just my little brother who I would prefer to beat the shit out of right now! Of all the idiotic, irresponsible, and selfish things I have ever seen you do this has got to be the biggest!" Kagome growled as Yusuke didn't speak and only looked at her with a dazed expression.

"Damn sheila. Your punches are something else if he's still on the ground." Chu said as he watched his friend start to right himself.

"He may also know not to say anything at the moment…"Kurama mumbled as he eyed the fuming female.

His instincts told him that this was one powerful female. She was a mystery they had not know about, and so this new player on the board had thrown him a bit. Her presence had not been something he could plan for. Given that she was Yusuke's sister, Kurama found himself a little leary of getting in her way. If she wanted to beat her brother then Yusuke would be on his own unless his life was truly in danger.

"What was that for, Kagome?" Yusuke finally managed to get on his feet only for his ears to start ringing.

"Don't act like you don't know!"She yelled before sending out a pulse of youki in her anger that had her Mark of the Mazoku appearing.

"Well I'll be. She is a Mazoku."Jin said as he circled around her in a cheerful manner that had her pausing to look at him.

"I did say that she's my sister, ya know. Of course she's like me and the old man." Yusuke shot back only to cringe a bit at the look Kagome gave him.

Taking a breath to calm herself, Kagome pulled back her youki before shooting one last venomous look at Yusuke before turning on her heel and walking out the door as she called out.

"Come on, Seitei. I have a mess to clean up back home thanks to this idiot."

Looking between Yusuke and where Kagome had disappeared he chose to look at Hokushin only to receive a nod.

"It may be best given her mood to travel back separately for now." Seitei nodded at this before leaving to catch up with her.

"What the hell was her problem?" Yusuke growled to Hokushin as his friends relaxed now that the volatile female had left the room.

"Do you really not know, sir?" Hakushin asked in disbelief and a little amusement.

"I have no idea!"

"As the female heir to the late King, and your sister, she is a princess. She is also the the strongest in our territory equal to you. Some there would argue even stronger. That means she is also second in command. With your order to dismantle the current regime it is left to her to carry it out." Hokushin explained as he could see understanding dawning on his face, and surprise on his friends.

"The little miss has always cared both for your father, and the people over which he ruled. I would guess that now she has left to handle the political matters in order to carry out both your wishes as well as ensure the peace of the territory's inhabitants. Essentially you have just given her a lot of work to do." His amusement was clear to see as they both knew her temper, while normally happy and tranquil, matched even Yusuke's when she was angry.

"Well, damn…"

123456

Well here is chapter six. I hope you all enjoyed it. Updates will be posted on the same say as updates for my other fanfic- The Other Hawke. So roughly twice a month or so. All depending on what's going on with my life. Let me know what you thought!

~Ryu


	7. Chapter 7

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Seven

It had been about four months now since Yusuke had proposed the Demon World Tournament and the dismantling of the three regimes had been ordered. Kagome had been kept busy since her return to Tourin. The first thing she'd had to do was to send missives to the four Lords who maintained control of the land under the King, and find a burial site for Raizen.

Once Raizen had been buried then she had been busy with the upheaval over her brothers decision. The soldiers had been released to return home or wherever they wished, but many had refused and chosen to remain as guards to the stronghold out of loyalty. Kagome had not fought with them over their choice. It had worked to her benefit over the course of time as they helped keep the peace while Tourin was being swept along in the changes.

Fighting had broken out with the Lords, and she thanked Sesshomaru every day for answering her questions back then. She had never thought those talks would be so beneficial to any situation in her own life. Her talks with Raizen had also helped play a bit of a part in how she handled things. She found that they helped in this so she knew how to calm the Lords within his domain. She had to try to restructure the governmental system that, while there had barely be one there before, Yusuke had shot completely to hell.

After the exchange of many missives with both Yomi and Mukuro it had been decided that the Lords would still be left to control their lands as it had been for centuries. They would answer to the former Kings who would now act as High Lords from their strongholds in the central lands of the territories of Tourin, Gandara, and Alaric. The High Lords would then answer to the King; whoever it may be. The King would pass whatever edicts which would then pass to the High Lords, and down the chain to make sure the edict was carried out and enforced throughout the lands. This would balance the flow of power and make it easier on the new King to rule.

If one of the High Lords or the Lords of the separate territories became King then they were to pass the responsibilities of their station onto their second for the duration of their rule. Through this system that Kagome had worked out with the aid of Mukuro and Yomi the precarious balance of power would be restored and improved upon. It would provide the beginnings of the King's Council, and grant the King with some assistance in maintaining the vast lands of the demonic world. Something there was no way one person could do without assistance.

It had taken all this time for things to settle down, and she had still refused to speak with Yusuke. He had tried to get her alone to talk to her, but she was still irritated with him, and honestly didn't have the time to deal with it. The word had been spread far and wide of the Makai Tournament, and she had left Yusuke to deal with the planning on that. He had made his bed and now he could lay in it as far as she was concerned.

Now here Kagome sat with her brother after she had explained everything she had been working on the last few months. It was great fun for her as she could see from the mulish expression on his face and the fire in his eyes that he absolutely hated it. Yusuke was too rash. It was something that she knew very well. He didn't think, and that had left her to clean up this mess.

"No, Kagome! I did not propose this tournament just to take up a similar position! It's not me. I'm not qualified to do this, and you know what I was planning to do after things are settled here." Yusuke was furious as a low growl left his lips.

He had been busy setting up and planning for the tournament, and now she had gone behind his back to keep him tied here. Now he was finding out that she had done so with Hokushin and Seitei's full knowledge as well as the help and cooperation of both Yomi and Mukuro. He understood that some kind of order had to be maintained, but he had wanted no part of it. He would fight in the tournament, but he already believed he wouldn't win. There were stronger demons than him out there. Mostly he thought it would be fun.

"Whether you like it or not it still stands, Yusuke. The mess you made has taken me months to sort out. This is the best way we have of having some kind of balance. Otherwise the new King would be so busy dealing with infighting between the different territories Lords that nothing would be accomplished. You can't just tear down a system that has been in place and working for centuries in one night!" Her voice held both finality and reason, and Yusuke sat back down then to really listen as she continued.

"You want to go back to the human world. I get it. You love Keiko, and have people waiting for you there. I really do understand, but my home is here now, Yusuke. I have been exchanging missives with Mukuro and Yomi extensively. I will maintain things here in your stead as the High Lady for this territory until you decide that you are ready to return and take over what is rightfully yours. Until then I will be assisting any new Kings so that everything does not fall into chaos." Kagome argued her point before going silent to hear what he had to say.

"You have people waiting for you too, Kagome. What about Mom, Aunt Miyako, Souta or Grandpa? I did this partly so you wouldn't be tied down here in my stead you know." His voice softened as he looked at her, and she knew he meant it.

"I have not considered her my mother in a very long time. I doubt Atsuko even remembers she has a daughter. As for Grandpa, Souta, and Mom I want you to tell them everything for me." At his look of disbelief she continued with a reassuring smile.

"They know about my time in the past so they will understand. Tell them I am looking for some of the friends I travelled with. Tell them I really have found where I feel I belong and that I am happy. Father told me that as Mazoku we have very long lives ahead of us. He was well over a thousand, and the longer we live the more our bodies will change from when we were human. It's only a matter of time before our bodies start changing to more closely resemble our demonic father because of our demonic energy. Go live out the decades of precious time you have left with the people you care about, Yusuke. I will be waiting here for you when you get back."

"And if I decide I still don't want it; what then? What if I never want it?" Yusuke asked stubbornly.

"This is your inheritance, Yusuke. Our inheritance. I will not shirk my responsibilities, and dishonor myself. If, after your time in the human world, you still do not want your birthright then we will deal with it then."

Yusuke could see her resolve and that she had made her decision long before this talk with him. She really felt the way she said that she did. How could he ask her to abandon her duty here when he knew she held to old fashioned ideals about honor? How could he argue with her when she had found where she felt she belonged? He just couldn't. That had been something he had been grasping with himself little over a year ago. Giving a heavy sigh of defeat he looked over at her.

"Why is it I can never win with you on the big stuff?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Because I am seven minutes older than you, better looking, and so much smarter." She teased him lightly.

It was something they had said to each other a lot when they were younger.

"At least I'm stronger." He continued on and then waited for her to finish.

"Debateable." She replied with a feigned look of thought as they both started laughing.

"Wanna spar and find out?" He asked after he stood.

"Let's do it!"

123

It was two weeks later that Kagome finally had some time to herself. The sun still hadn't risen when she left her room in the tower and headed outside. Taking off to the east at a quick run she kept her pace until she reached a grassy field where flowers grew. She allowed the calm trickling of the stream to calm her as she searched out what she was looking for.

'There they are.' She thought as she she leaned down and started gathering the black lillies before moving on to pick some black orchids as well.

They had become some of her favorite flowers here in Makai, and she was happy to have found some today. Gathering enough for a small bouquet she turned back toward home. It was still early enough that the sun had just started to show itself when she came to a stop again. Her eyes misted as she looked upon the polished black stone that was imbued with Raizen's name.

"Hello father." She said softly as she knelt in front of the stone and placed the flowers gently into the holder in the middle.

It looked like she hadn't been the only one here recently as the other two held many different colored flowers, and a few bouquets were resting against the stone. It comforted her a bit that she wasn't the only one to come by here.

"I'm sorry I've stayed away until now. You probably already know about the mess Yusuke caused, and he went and did it all the same day you left us." She gave a small giggle as she knew what he probably would have said.

"I've finally gotten it all cleaned up now, and with the help of Yomi and Mukuro too! The first Demon World Tournament will be held in two months. I think you would have been proud of him for how he's handled things. Don't tell him, but I'm really not angry anymore. I think that with this new system things could get better for those who live in Tourin." Sighing she settled before looking up at the clear purple-red sky.

"Everything's changing so quickly, and I feel like I've been scrambling to keep up. I'll be taking over as the High Lady for Tourin once Yusuke leaves and be serving under a King who I am unsure that I will agree with. Talking with you has helped me know how the work with the Lords of the North, East, South and West. They have agreed to meet with me after the tournament." Her smile was relaxed before she heard as another voice came from behind her.

"You must be the little lady. Your brother told us about you." The voice was masculine and unfamiliar, his footsteps heavy as she felt them reverberate through the ground, and so she turned to look at who had spoken.

Behind her stood a large man with red skin and horns on his head dressed in a white tank and grey pants. His hair was short and he had a bright and carefree smile. Next to him stood a woman with long light green hair dressed in a spandex leotard carrying a bottle that looked like alcohol at her side.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." Kagome replied as she stood to speak with them.

"Oh, my names Enki, and this is my wife Kokou. We're old friends of Raizen. We met your brother a while back." Enki introduced them as they came to stand in front of her.

"We've stopped by a few times since then, but haven't seen you around." Kokou said in an aggressive off-handed manner.

"You are Raizen's daughter, right? You look a lot like Yusuke." Enki inquired just to be sure.

"Yes, I apologize. I have been rather busy as of late, and have not had much time outside of territory matters and negotiations. My name is Kagome." She replied as she gave a small bow of greeting.

"So we've heard." Kokou replied before stepping to Kagome's side to sit in front of the grave.

"No need to be formal with us. We've heard a lot about you, little lady, from Yusuke already." Enki said as he also sat, and so Kagome followed suite.

"You were one of my Father's sparring buddies, weren't you? He told me a bit about some of the people he knew. Your names are familiar." Kagome asked as she started to relax a bit.

So it was that she met Raizen's old friends Enki and Kokou. She learned a few stories about Raizen from when he was young that he had not told her, and found that she rather enjoyed their company. They discussed everything from her situation dealing with the four Lords as well as the upcoming tournament. She also told them of how she had been working to create a governmental system to support whoever became King. It grew into the afternoon by the time they parted ways and she headed back to the tower.

'At least I'll know two more people who are entering. It'll be nice to see some of Father's old sparring buddies compete.'

123

Two months had passed quickly and it was now time for the tournament to start. Kagome and Yusuke had been in demon world for just under two years now, and they had little over a year until they turned eighteen. Kagome moved through the crowds of people as she looked around and tried to reach the top of the stairs. The spiritual presence of two of the people standing at the top was different from others in the crowd, and she wanted to find out why.

She had opted out of competing as she felt she had enough on her plate already. Yusuke had been disappointed, but when she told him she wanted to keep a few tricks up her sleeve then he understood. The system may have changed, but the demons of Makai would always follow those with more power than themselves.

It would be nice if she could find at least one of her old friends here. There were thousands of demons at this event, and she felt she had a good chance. If Inuyasha were still around then there would be no way he would miss this. Sesshomaru was a Lord and so he may be here as well. With the massive amount of demons in attendance it would still be hard to find her friends.

Once she reached the top of the stairs she followed the energies to the people who even here in demon world looked suspicious. Not only was their energy different from that of any demon she had encountered, but their scent was off. The blue ogre in what looked to be red spandex looked ridiculous as he simpered toward the young looking teenage boy with a pacifier in his mouth. Next to them was a girl with long blue hair held up in a ponytail,and the strangest glasses she had ever seen.

Kagome felt her ears perk a bit at Yusuke's name and the word Rekai as they were speaking. Well now she had an idea who they were. Seeing other demons in the area starting to take notice of the commotion they were causing, she decided these three should really not be here before someone else decided to take notice, and they were recognized. Walking up behind them she noticed that they really weren't paying attention the their surroundings as they watched Yusuke talking to Kurama and who she thought must be Hiei.

"You know you really shouldn't be here Botan, and that goes double for you Koenma." Kagome spoke lowly as not to attract any unwanted attention, but couldn't hold back the small smile as the three of them jumped and turned to face her.

"H-How?" Botan squeaked as they looked at her.

"Come with me if you want to watch. It's really not safe here for you. The last thing we need is a riot." Kagome said as she waited for them to follow and led them to her and Yusuke's private viewing room.

It had been arranged for each of the Lords and their Ladies to have their own private viewing rooms away from all the activity of the public. Closing the door behind them Kagome flipped on the screen so she could see what was going on before turning back to them.

"You can take off your disguises here. This is my private room. There are only a few others who know about it, and you don't have to worry about them." Kagome told them as she moved to take her seat and waited for them to do so as well.

"I'm sorry, but how did you know who we were?" Botan asked once everyone was seated.

The spirit world group looked uncertain and so Kagome decided to ease their fear a bit.

"I'll give you a hint. I bear an uncanny resemblance to my brother who you all know."

It only took a moment before Koenma's breath caught as he got it.

"No… you too? Spirit world was never notified!"

"What do you mean Koenma?" Botan asked curiously.

"Yusuke had a sister in his file who was raised by another member of their family. A twin sister."

Kagome watched as they all looked surprised before she glanced at the screen. It was taking quite a while for them to draw lots. There were over six thousand applicants after all, but luckily they were nearing the end. It was a time consuming process, but it would help her to see if any of the demons competing today were any of her old companions.

"Your Kagome, aren't you?" Koenma asked as he spoke again.

"It's nice to meet Yusuke's old boss. I've heard a few stories."

"How did you get into demon world?" Botan asked looking a little flustered.

"Father sent for me after my blood woke. Just like he did for Yusuke. He knew that he had to act fast before Rekai took notice. Father knew all too well what King Enma would do if I was discovered in the human's world." Kagome crossed her legs elegantly as she relaxed into her chair.

"How is this even possible? There has never been a Mazoku who was female. I've only ever heard of males." Koenma's attention was riveted as he watched Kagome's movements with a look of mixed awe and trepidation.

"I honestly don't know. Father had said much the same once. I'll tell you right now, Koenma. You don't have to worry about me. I'm perfectly happy here in demon world and don't intend to go back to the human world. You won't have the deal with the same issues as you did with Yusuke." Kagome told him as she tried to ease a bit of the tension that was thick through the room so that she could focus on watching as contestants drew their lot.

"I never received any notice that another of Mazoku descent had woken." Koenma said as he watched her, and Kagome felt herself sigh in exasperation.

"You wouldn't have. I was Father's well kept secret until he died. No one outside of the stronghold knew about me. Not even my human relatives know anything. Now just relax. I promise you I won't do anything. Just watch. I brought you here so you didn't have to worry about being gutted if someone else recognized you."

For several hours they sat mostly in silence as they watched. The group from the spirit world seemed to grow more comfortable with her as the time passed. Yusuke's first match was up next when there was a knock at the door. After bidding them to enter Kagome looked over to see Seitei.

"Ah. Good effort, Seitei. It was just your luck to be pitted against Hokushin so quickly. Maybe next time it'll be different."

"Thank you, my lady. I see you have guests." Seitei looked over the others in the room after closing the door.

"They are not here for me, but for

Yusuke. I hate to ask as I know you must be tired, but could you go get that idiot for me? His match shouldn't take him long from what I've seen of his competition." Kagome asked before glancing back at the screen.

"Of course." Was her only answer as he slipped back out the door.

Koenma clearing his throat brought her attention back to them.

"Lady?" Kagome shrugged and nodded but didn't answer with anything but to say.

"He's my advisor."

Looking back at the screen she sighed as Yusuke beat them all quickly as she had predicted, but with the added theatrics he had made it all into a joke.

"He hasn't changed." She heard Botan murmur.

"He's grown stronger, but that's about it." Kagome agreed as she waited.

Soon enough the door burst open as Yusuke entered followed by Seitei who closed the door behind him. Yusuke paused when he seen that she wasn't alone.

"Koenma? Botan? What the heck are you guys doing in demon world?! You know they would kill you if anyone saw you here." He said as he came to stand next to Kagome's chair.

"So your sister has told us. She figured us out not long after we walked in. Spirit world is also interested in the state of affairs in demon world, and who will be the one in charge." Koenma said as he shot Yusuke a meaningful look to which Yusuke ignored and looked at Kagome in silent question.

"Their energy was different so I got curious." She mumbled as she watched Yomi's match with his son Shura.

"So what did you think of my first match?"

"You ended it more slowly than I thought you would. You just wanted to show off. No one will take you seriously if you just play around." She replied as the group from spirit world watched them.

"Gotta give them a bit of a show. You know how much most everyone here thinks about us, right?" Yusuke asked with a small scowl.

"I'm fine with it. I'm not weak. What do I care if they think I am? Being boastful will do nothing. I will settle the matter if I am challenged." She gave him a bit of a bored look.

The preliminaries were not interesting at all, and she did not recognize any of her friends from either the match-ups or the drawing of lots. Feeling a bit disappointed she turned her attention more fully to Yusuke and his friends.

"Maybe because you're the High Lady of Tourin now, and if your thought to be weak it could cause problems." Yusuke argued back before huffing at her bored look.

"You let me worry about that. I know what I'm doing. Sometimes the best thing you can do is not let them have the first clue what you are capable of. You should have learned that from Father. He always was just trying to teach you. Just like Yomi's doing for his own son right now." She said with a sigh as she watched the last match.

It was rather obvious that little Shura was out matched. It would take some years before he would really be ready. From what she could see, Yomi was intent on teaching his son some hard lessons.

"Yeah. Yeah. You understood him better than I ever did." Yusuke tried to brush her off as he took his own seat.

"Ask and I'll tell you, Yusuke. All you have to do is ask." Kagome murmured.

She watched on as Yusuke visited with his friends, only commenting here and there. She would keep the extent of her own power hidden while she could. Once the others of demon world discovered about her Miko powers then she would be declared dangerous just for that. Her brother didn't know the true extent of what that power could really do, but Seitei and Hakushin did. That was why, other than being Raizen's daughter, they would continue to follow her.

Kagome had really no intention to do anything with her status as High Lady other than to watch over the people her father had led. She would do so until Yusuke returned to take over what was his by right. She would rather lead as diplomatically as possible then by show of strength. They would find out what she could do when it was time, but until then she wanted them to underestimate her.

She wanted them to question.

123456

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so late, but my husband and I were on vacation while we celebrated our first anniversary. So much has been going on that I haven't had time to really write. Well, let me know what you think. More of the tournament in the next chapter.

~Ryu


	8. Chapter 8

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Eight

Kagome watched on as Kurama fought in his match against Shigure. He was fighting with something inside his own heart, and she could see the similarities to an old friend of hers. Kurama, as an avatar, was human and demon both. Now she could see as he struggled to find his answer. Giving a small sigh she decided she may speak with him afterward.

She decided this as Inuyasha had been in a similar situation and she could sympathize with what Kurama was no doubt struggling with. Demons by nature didn't understand the emotional attachments of humans and their true worth. Demons themselves were more beastial in some ways as they followed instinct rather than emotion most times. Even a demonic parent may only hold the barest of affection toward their own offspring, but their instincts were what drove them to protect their young.

She could see that Kurama was injured as well when Yusuke returned with him. His clothing was stained with his blood, and Kagome could see that he was struggling to remain standing even as his weight was being supported by his old friend. Looking at her brother she made sure to gain his attention before motioning him to follow her.

"Bring him, Yusuke. I would like to help your friend." Was all she said before she started walking back to her viewing room.

"What does she mean, Yusuke?" Kurama asked his friend as he held his bloodied arm and could feel the energy drain starting to take it's toll on his human body.

"I'm not sure, but if she says she wants to help then she means it. Let's go." He said only to be interrupted by the group around them when he started moving the injured avatar in the opposite direction of the medical bay.

"Kurama needs to get to the infirmary to see a healer! It's not the time for you two to be running off." Botan demanded to which Yusuke shook his head at her.

"We need to go now. You don't know my sister like I do. She obviously stepped out here for a reason, and I'm not going to be the one to make her angry right now." Thinking about the meeting with Yomi and what she had done to Yusuke, Kurama nodded in agreement. He had been wanting to watch Hiei's match before going, but he found he was even more curious about the young demoness.

"I'll be alright. It may be best not to keep her waiting."He said before he left them to follow his old comrade down the halls and into a private viewing room he had not known was there.

Kagome had moved two chairs to face each other in front of the screen, and had left the viewing screen on to show Hiei's match. Having Kurama take one of the luxurious chairs she seated herself into the other. She hesitated only a moment before nodding as she looked at the bloodied cuts in the fabric of his top.

"I'll need you to remove your shirt."

"My shirt?" Kurama said in puzzlement.

"I will need to see your wounds to heal them." She sighed slightly before throwing a clean cloth into the warm water she had in a bowl next to them.

Kurama looked at his friend in inquiry only to receive a nod to do as she was telling him. He could trust her. Deciding that Yusuke would have warned him if she was lying Kurama carefully shed his shirt. He noticed that though there was a bowl with cloth in the water there were no bandages or anything to wrap the wound nearby.

'What is she going to do?' He thought.

"I'm going to heal your wounds now. Yusuke, I would like to speak with him privately. Your match is coming up soon. Could you have Hokushin or Seitei bring him some fresh clothing please?" Kagome asked as she held Kurama's arm gently with one hand and rested the other over the largest area of torn skin without touching it.

"Got it. I'll stop by after my match." He told her as the room lit with the baby blue healing energy that started glowing around her hand with a gentle warmth.

"You had better." She mumbled as they heard Kurama gasp slightly in surprise.

The door clicked shut leaving them alone. Kurama watched in silence as Kagome moved her hand over each wound. Anywhere her energy touched; he felt a soothing warmth as the pain numbed. The skin and muscle closing up without even a blemish. No sign there was ever a wound there. The young demoness did this without any notice to the blood which covered her other hand which held him steady.

"You know during battle you are supposed to be fighting your opponent. Not yourself. If you hadn't done so then you wouldn't have these." She spoke gently as she finished and pulled away.

"How?" Kurama looked at her as she used the warm cloth to clean away the blood on his arm.

"If you're asking about how I healed you then you must swear never to tell. If you're asking how I knew your fight was not with Shigure, but yourself, then I will tell you I have a friend. A friend I care very much for, and he fought with himself in much the same way." She said before dipping the cloth in the now stained water before handing it to him to clean his chest himself.

"A friend like me? How so?" Kurama asked curiously.

Yusuke had never talked about his sister. In fact, none of them even knew he had a sister until that day they had come to speak to Yomi in Gandara. She had left that day before anyone had really gotten to talk to her. Now here she was speaking with him, and gently tending to his wounds. She was a mystery to him, and any fox loved a puzzle.

"He was a half demon, and my best friend. He struggled for a long time with being part of both worlds, but accepted by neither. The demons despised him for his human blood, and the humans shunned him for his demon blood." She explained only to continue when she seen she had his attention.

"He struggled for a long time, but eventually he found people who accepted him for who he was. He just had to be himself. What I'm trying to tell you is that you don't have to choose one or the other. Just live as yourself. Everything else will either fall into place or you'll work it out."

"Is it really just that simple though?" Kurama spoke mostly to himself as he thought about what she was saying.

"Sometimes the answers to the hardest questions are just that. What matters is how you choose to live. Nothing good can come from denying what and who you are. That's all I wanted to say." Kagome stood from her chair and moved to the door just as someone knocked.

Opening the door she accepted the clothes from the demon on the other side. Telling him she'd be right out she came back in and handed him the clean folded fabric.

"Why help me?"

"That too is simple. You are Yusuke's friend." She said before she turned and left the room; closing the door behind her.

Kurama looked from the closed door down to the clothing in his hands. Fingering the fabric he sat back down as he thought. She had spoken only enough to relay her advice, but had been clear in her message. What was more, it had been good advice.

'She really is an enigma.'

123

After leaving Kurama in her viewing room Kagome decided to watch the end of this match with the masses. It had already started while patching up Kurama and so she walked with Hokushin to stand near Enki and the other of her Father's old friends. Yusuke had pointed them out to her early on, but she had yet to speak with any of them.

"Little lady! So you are here. We thought you would be in the competition." Enki greeted her as the five others turned to see who he was talking to.

"Not this one. Maybe the next, but we will see." Kagome replied as she smiled.

"So you are the mysterious daughter of Raizen." A man with dark blue hair and blue eyes said as he looked at her.

"I don't know about mysterious so much as very busy. I'm sorry we have not been introduced before. My name is Kagome. Should one of you win I will be supporting you as the acting High Lady for the territory of Tourin." She replied as she bowed a bit in greeting while a few of them started chuckling.

"I've told you Kagome. No need to be formal." Enki told her with a smile as the others settled down.

"Oh. Right. It can be a little hard for me sometimes with people I'm not very familiar with. I picked up a few habits from an old friend who trained me a long time ago." Kagome replied with a bit of a sheepish look.

"I see. Well then let me introduce everyone. This is Kujou, Tetsuzan, Den-Hou, Saizou, and you already know Kokou. Natsume is there fighting Mukuro, and Shu and Souketsu have been pitted together as well."

"It is nice to finally get to meet you all. I've been watching the matches. I may not have agreed with Yusuke on this whole thing, but at least I've gotten to meet some of Father's old friends. It's nice to be able to put faces with the names." She replied as she looked back to see Yusuke's match was to start next.

"You didn't agree about holding the tournament?" Saizou asked her as the match started and they all turned to pay attention.

Not long into the match and Yusuke had seemingly given up. It didn't take much for Kagome to know what was wrong. She had spoken to Raizen about it once. His face spoke volumes to her as he seemingly gave up and withdrew into himself.

'This may be just what he needs to figure out just what he's fighting for.'

That moment came as Yomi was knocked to the ground. Kagome felt herself smile with pride as the Mark of the Mazoku was shown clearly for all to see. He had finally found his answer.

"I could not publicly oppose him at the time as he had just become the King after Father, but no I didn't agree. If someone like Yomi, with his goals of taking over both the human world as well as spirit world, were to win then it would upset the already delicate balance. Yusuke did not really think about everything before he proposed the idea. I agree that a competition open to all of demon world to participate does have it's advantages, but so too can it all turn bad after a winner is declared." Kagome explained as she watched Yusuke trying to figure out a way to work around Yomi's defences as he just blasted away at them.

"What is it that you want then?" Kujou asked her.

"I just do not want to disgrace either Father's memory or his last wishes. I only knew him for so little time, but he gave me more in that time than I would ever have expected. One more reason to fight, and live on. Just not always with fists. There are other ways to meet one's goals."

Glancing over she could see a few small smiles and looks of thought. She jumped slightly as a large red hand patted her shoulder in approval. Looking over she could see Enki giving her one of his large smiles. She felt herself relax as she turned back to the screen.

123

She had caught them on their way out.

"Hello, High Lord Yomi. Shura."

"Daughter of Raizen." Yomi's tone was cordial though not cold.

"I wanted to thank you for working with me on the restructuring of things. I'm sure you had problems of your own with the four Lords of your territory. I would be pleased if you would call me be my name; Kagome." She said with a bow of greeting.

"I see. I can not deny that you had a few good ideas in dealing with the fall out, but it would seem that things will soon be even better than before." Yomi replied with a nod of acknowledgment.

"Am I to take it you will be leaving before the end of the tournament then?" She asked as Shura ran around a bit, and she felt a warmth at his childish exuberance.

"Yes, I will be taking a leave for this journey with my son." Yomi said, catching Kagome by surprise.

"Oh. I did not know. Then will your second be holding your position as High Lord and in the Council?" Kagome asked him as she could see that Shura was getting a bit impatient.

"No, I do not think so. Actually I do not believe he will be staying for much longer. I would ask, if it not be an imposition, that you stand in for us in our place as well for a while. I will return, but I will need someone who has the skill to speak with the Lords in my place. Currently I do not have anyone other than Kurama who they would follow." Yomi told her and he could hear her breath hitch in a bit of shock.

"May I ask why you would choose me?"

"Yusuke has inspired a feeling in me I have not felt in a long time. You have shown your aptitude for diplomacy in our correspondence, and your dedication to the people in Tourin. Between the two of you I feel our world just may be able to change. I would ask you because I feel the four Lords of my territory may hold more respect for you than anyone else I could ask. They may be more willing to co-operate with you than another from Gandara. Will you do this for me?"

"I would be honored to do so in your place until your return." Kagome answered him as she nodded.

"Excellent. I will send missives to them to notify them of the circumstances, as well as be sure you receive what you will need for the time. Shura, we are leaving."

Kagome watched as father and son disappeared from view before looking back toward the stadium. More to deal with, but she would do so. If Yomi, a former of the three Kings, felt her capable then she would not discredit the trust he had put in her. It would only be for a time. He would return, and when he did he would not find things worse than when he had left. It was her hope that when he returned he would have found what he was looking for.

In a way she thought he just may be testing her. This would be a test she was determined not to fail. The older demon had been a rival to her father, and she would not shame either Raizen or herself by failing the task set before her. For the sake of continued co-operation between the three territories, Kagome would not let Yomi find her wanting when it came to her capabilities.

123

A week had passed after Yomi and Yusuke's fight. Today the winner would be announced and presented. Yusuke was still out of it in the infirmary, and Kagome had just left to watch as the new King of Makai would be presented. She found to her relief that Enki would in fact be holding the position. Kagome smiled as he talked of his plans and how he had chosen the honor her father's memory.

"-it won't be hard to remember. I'll only be enforcing one great law. My law is, from now on, there'll be no more mischief in human world! We've been fighting for too long. It's something I learned from an old friend. This is how I'll honor his memory. I already have the start on my council thanks to the efforts of a certain little lady. We'll have the rest of the particulars figured out this week. Well thank you for coming everyone, and listening to me. Things are going to start getting better around here." Enki finished before walking off the stage.

Kagome met him not long afterward. Her smile had yet to leave and she allowed a single tear to trail down her cheek.

"Thank you, Enki. Thank you for honoring his memory like this. Things have turned out better than I could have dreamed."

Enki only smiled before raising his large hand to ruffle her hair a bit.

"Don't let yourself get too stressed. We'll work everything out. Things will get better now. Your hard work won't be for nothing." He encouraged her before they started walking so he could meet back up with Kokou and his friends.

"I'm sure things will be better now. I can not promise the no stress. We've had a development with High Lord Yomi." She told him only for him to pause for a moment as he looked at her.

"What's happened now?"

"Nothing bad. I'm just going to be doubly busy. He has taken a leave to journey with his son. As his second will be gone as well he has asked that I watch over Gandara for him until they return. I think he's found something. I think the fight with Yusuke has inspired something in him, and I don't think it's bad." Kagome smiled softly as she kept them walking.

"Your old man would be proud. Of both of you." His tone held such self assurance that Kagome could not deny him.

"I hope so."

123456

So the tournament has ended! Special surprise in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one. From here on it'll start to deviate from the YYH storyline.

~Ryu


	9. Chapter 9

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Nine

The next three months after the tournament had been more hectic than any time Kagome could ever remember. Yusuke had been convinced to take care of things at the stronghold in Tourin for the moment, but that wouldn't last for too much longer. Kagome could only be thankful that the obligatory meetings were nearly over and then she would have some free time to herself soon.

The first week into King Enki's rule had been spent in meetings with the King and High Lady Mukuro as they built on the bones of how the council would be run in correspondence to enforcing the new law. Finally they had everything set, and then the next week was spent as Enki picked his advisors who would also sit on the council for the period of his rule. While representing two territories Kagome had a full plate and had not been able to return to the stronghold during that time. She was never more thankful for Seitei as he had been running back and forth with missives.

By the time the matters of the King's Council were finished, Kagome had received the paperwork needed to oversee Gandara from Yomi, as well as missives from the four Lords there. It had taken days to sort through everything. The months since had been spent traveling for meetings between King Enki, High Lady Mukuro, the Lords of the North, East, South and West of Tourin and the Lords of North, South and East of Gandara. Now she only had the visit the Western Lord from Gandara before she could finally return home, and in turn release Yusuke so he would be free to return to Ningenkai.

"We just have to visit the Lord of the House of Moon in the western lands of Gandara now. Do you think Yusuke's alright? I haven't been home is so long. Do you think he's holding up?" Kagome asked Seitei as they were running west of Gandara's stronghold.

They had been running for three days now.

The plan was to spend a night with the western lord, and then return home to central Tourin for the first time since the Makai Tournament had started. Already, Kagome was tired and looking forward to the break she could manage for a few days.

"I'm sure he's fine. He can handle simple operations by now. You're the one we're worried about, Lady Kagome. Between running two territories, and the Council you are working yourself too hard. You haven't taken any time off to rest or to train." Seitei called over to her, and Kagome knew he had a point.

"I'll have plenty of time after this. I promise I'll take a rest as much as I can when we get home. I'll start back up with my training soon too. Oh! This is it." She said as she slowed her pace so the guards would not be alarmed thinking it was and attack.

Coming to a stop she looked up at the old style castle. The high stone walled wrapped around the building on either side of the large silver gate. The high walls of the castle looked to reach at least five or six stories. The style seemed a bit more elegant than some of the others she had seen these last months. She could hear a guard call out as they were spotted. Stopping, she let Seitei do the talking as they approached the gate.

"The High Lady Kagome is here to see the Lord of the House of the Moon." He told the guard, and they were soon escorted inside.

The guard had left them in an lavishly decorated sitting room. The table was made of a light oak, and cushions of red velvet fabric. Hanging along the wall were red wall hangings with a white trim. What drew her attention the most was the white wall hanging on the back wall. There, embroidered in the white fabric was a purple crescent moon. Kagome felt her eyes widen a bit as she stared at it in recognition.

"Are you alright, my Lady?" Seitei asked her with a look of concern as she gasped while looking at the crest on the back wall.

"Oh! I'm fine. The crest is just a familiar one. I've seen it before." She told him a she took her seat at the table, and him one behind her.

'Could these really be his lands?'

Settling in, she didn't have to wait long before the doors opened to admit the Lord of the House with a servant coming in behind him. Kagome felt herself smile brightly as her eyes misted while she took in the familiar form of the inuyoukai in front of her. Long silver hair framing a pale face with golden eyes. He held the same regal bearing she remembered as he walked into the room. A marking on each cheek and the crescent moon on his forehead told all who this was.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome with her hand covering her mouth cried as her eyes made contact and she could see his eyes widen a bit before the cool indifference took hold once more.

"Miko." Was his only greeting, and Kagome smiled as she rested back down and spoke while he took his seat.

"Not anymore. Let me reintroduce myself. I am acting High Lady Kagome of Tourin, daughter of the late King Raizen. Currently also the acting High Lady in place of High Lord Yomi during his absence. It is good to see you again. Much has happened since our time traveling together." She said as the servant served out the tea before leaving the room.

"Yes, it would seem for us both. This Sesshomaru has received and been going over the new law as well as the various regulations the new King has set into motion. It appears you have learned well since last we met. High Lord Yomi told this one of you in his last missive before he left. To know you are the one he spoke of is...reassuring. When he wrote that he was leaving his responsibilities in the hands of someone unknown this one was not pleased." Sesshomaru's tone was just as stoic as it ever was, and Kagome found it comforting.

"I would imagine so. I must apologize for not meeting with you sooner. I have the Tourin territory to oversee as well as Gandara, and am part of King Enki's Council. I have had little time outside of meetings the last few months. I hope to work well with you in the coming time until the High Lord's return."

"You have become well spoken since the time this one has last seen you. This Sesshomaru trusts you have kept up your training as well?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at her and Kagome felt herself cringe just a little.

"Regretfully not as much as I would like since my Father's death. With territory matters, and now the council I have been kept quite busy. After our meeting here I have planned to return to the stronghold in Tourin as I have not been there since the tournament ended. I will be continuing my training upon my return." Kagome said in an effort to appease him, but she knew what was coming already.

Sesshomaru stood from his seat and moved toward the door before looking back in a way that she knew meant for her to follow. Standing, she did just that. Following him through several corridors she soon found them outside in a training field. Sesshomaru turned to face her before pulling Tenseiga from its sheath as he had done many times in the past while training her before. He used his father's sword as he did not truly wish to kill her.

"My Lady?" Seitei question with confusion as he seen this.

"It's okay, Seitei. Remember I told you about being trained by someone who was a hard task-master? That person was Lord Sesshomaru." She told him as she pulled her own sword and walked forward.

"The one would have you show him what you have learned since then." Sesshomaru said as he watched her take the stance he had taught to her.

"Yes, sir." Kagome said with a smile as she took off a run.

The spar lasted far long then she had ever managed with him before. Her demonic strength, speed, and agility were all put to the test. By the time they were finished Kagome was breathing in short gasps as she worked to use her remaining energy to stay standing. The markings of the Mazoku clear for anyone to see as sweat dripped down her face.

The difference this time was that Sesshomaru looked only a little better as he stood a few feet from her. There were tears and singe marks in his cloths from her youki, and he did not stand as straight as he normally would as he felt the same fatigue she did.

"I concede." She gasped lightly before he stepped back.

Straightening herself on her tired legs she looked up at him as she waited for him to speak.

"You have improved, but you need to work on control. The strength of your youki is fluctuating with your emotions. Do not let them control your power. Work more on your stamina as well. Your energy needs to maintain throughout the battle." Sesshomaru told her as they both sheathed their swords.

"Yes. Thank you." Looking up she could see the sky growing darker.

"This Sesshomaru will have a servant escort you to a room for the night. When will you be leaving?" He asked her.

"I will need to return to Tourin tomorrow. My brother will be leaving soon to return to the human world for a time. May I speak with you some more before I leave? I have a few questions." Kagome asked only to receive a nod before he walked away.

Soon they were joined by one of the houses servants who showed her and Seitei to their rooms for the night. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

123

It was early the next morning when Kagome was awoken by a gentle knocking on the door.

"Enter." She called out as she sat up and folded back the blanket to stand.

"I was instructed to help you get ready for the day, and to show you to the dining room, my Lady." A servant girl spoke to her after she had entered.

"Thank you, and what is your name?" Kagome asked only for the girl to pause from where she had come to stand with a fresh traveling kimono in her hands.

"M-My Lady?"

"I asked for your name. I would like to know what to call you." Kagome said gently.

She was used to this after visiting with other Lords. Most of the time the servants were not used to being addressed other than to be given an order. It was one thing she and Yusuke had both made sure was different back at the stronghold. The servants there were always addressed normally, and held no fear of reprimand for speaking their mind.

"Kimi, my Lady." Was the almost timid reply, and Kagome had to stop herself from shaking her head.

It was really not her business how her old friend chose to run his household, but his servants were far to timid or her taste. Then again, Sesshomaru was normally very intimidating. Sesshomaru held to a lot of the old world values, and so it was not surprising that the servants of his house would act more demure. Kagome, herself, agreed with Sesshomaru on some things, but not on others. She felt that if the servants were comfortable speaking their mind than it was easier to handle any situations that might come up. The servants were typically the first ones to learn things that the Lord or Lady might not be aware of.

"Well Kimi, thank you for bringing me clean clothes. If you would show me to the bathing room now? I could use a bath." Kagome smile at her as she then followed her out the door and down the hall.

Entering the room she found that the castle must have been built around a hot spring. Steam rose in the air as she stripped before getting in. Washing quickly Kagome made sure her long hair was free of any suds before stepping out. After taking the towel Kimi handed her she dried herself off before allowing Kimi to dress her. She didn't want to try dressing herself and watch Kimi have a stroke. She had tried that once when visiting the Lord of the North in Tourin.

"I will show you to the dining room." Kimi said with a bow before leading her back out and down several more halls before they reached the room they were looking for.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome greeted him as she entered and took the seat Kimi had pulled out for her.

They had a quiet meal before the dishes were cleared away and Sesshomaru led them to a private sitting room where they could talk over tea. Kagome told him what had been happening since she had seen him last as he listened quietly.

"I have been wanting to thank you. The talks we had in the past have helped me better cope with everything since Father died. I have been looking for you, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha since I arrived in Makai. Do you know anything about where they might be, and I also wanted to ask you about little Rin. I...was she happy?" She asked after she had finished.

"Rin married the slayer boy when she was sixteen as was custom for a human then. She was with child when this Sesshomaru seen her last before the barrier was created. A hundred years after Naraku's defeat the kit came to this one for training. He stayed for fifty years, and would come every century to visit. Around two hundred years ago he stopped coming. What became of the nekomata is unknown." Sesshomaru answered her and she took a breath before she asked.

"Inuyasha?"

123

It had taken a four day run before they reached home. Kagome had been quiet the whole time since leaving the House of the Moon. Seitei was starting to worry, and so when they arrived he dismissed himself before going to find Yusuke. Almost robotically, Kagome found herself in front of Raizen's grave. The news of Inuyasha from Sesshomaru had hit her and then the exhaustion of the last months had set in. Staring at her demonic father's grave she couldn't even bring herself to cry. She just sat there in silence.

This was how Yusuke found her. After hearing that something was wrong from Seitei he had been looking for her. It had taken him an hour before he had thought he might find her here. He watched her for a moment and when she didn't move or even acknowledge his presence he knew that something had happened. Coming up behind her he moved to sit next to her. A few minutes passed in silence before he spoke.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He asked only to watch as her body started shivering and a few tears finally fell.

The dam had broken.

"He's dead."

Yusuke paused in confusion for a moment.

"Ah, Kagome? The old man's been gone for a while." He said as if he was talking to a small child.

Kagome's breath hitched as she shook her head and more tears fell before letting out a sob.

"No, Inuyasha." Kagome buried her face in her hand as she choked on the words

"Inuyasha?" Yusuke asked, he'd heard that name from her before.

"My best friend. My best friend is dead." She told him as another sob racked her shoulders.

"Wait. Are you sure?" He asked hoping, for her, that it wasn't true.

"Yes! Yes I'm sure. He's gone!" She wanted so badly to scream, but couldn't seem to get the breath to do it.

"How? How did you find out?" Yusuke asked as he pulled her into his arms and tried to comforted her.

"When Rekai set up their damned barrier! Inuyasha was a hanyou and got trapped in Makai. Hanyou have one night a month when they are completely human. He was killed during that time. His brother told me." She explained as she calmed a bit and tried to wipe away the tears that she could get to stop.

"His brother?" Yusuke asked as he tried to keep her talking.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the House of Moon." She answered as she curled into him.

"The one who taught you how the weild a sword?" He asked as she started to calm down, and her sobs started to become hiccups.

"Yeah." She nodded into his chest, and Yusuke gathered her into his lap as he rocked her a little bit.

"So then you at least found one of your friends." Yusuke said with a small smile; at least that was a bit of good news.

"Yeah." She said before she went quiet.

They sat there for a while as he held onto her. Soon the exhaustion took her and she fell asleep against him. Looking down into her tear splotched face Yusuke gave a heavy sigh. Looking back up he spoke softly so as not to wake her as he stood with her in his arms.

"I'm not gonna leave her like this. Sorry, old man. I'll be taking her for a bit."

123

Enki sighed heavily as he sorted through all the paperwork in front of him. Who would have ever though that ruling in the demon world would have come with so much paper work. He was starting to have a new appreciation for his old friend if he'd had to deal with things like this. At the same time Enki knew that none of this would have been possible without the hard work of some others. His job was made a lot easier thanks to the efforts of both High Ladies and the Lords who governed under them.

The thought of it brought to mind one amazing little lady. It was hard to believe the girl was so young still. She had a mind for politics, and had been the main one concerned with restructuring the way things were run after the regimes of Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen had been deconstructed. He was looking forward to seeing both her growth, and what she would do in the decades and centuries to come.

"What's this?" He mumbled to himself as he picked up a missive from the papers placed there that morning.

Looking at the seal he recognized it as being the seal for High Lady Kagome's territory of Tourin. Running a finger under it he broke the seal and unrolled the missive. Reading through it he had to go back and read it again. Deep laughter fill the room as he looked at it.

"Too damn much like his father, that one." Enki said to himself before tossing the missive down and leaving the room.

"Kokou!"

There on the paper, written in a messy scrawl was a short message.

Hey Enki!

I'm kidnapping your High Lady to the human world for a couple weeks! Try managing without her at least that long.

Yusuke

123456

Updates will be slow as I'm also working on a couple other stories. There are a lot of things going on so I'm not sure when the next one will be out. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!

Until then,

Ryu


	10. Chapter 10

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Ten

It had been several days since Yusuke had left Makai. He had made his decision after seeing his sister break down in front of Raizen's grave. She needed a vacation after the last year, and there was no way she would get it in Makai. If she were to stay there she would just continue the work she was so focused on. If that was the case then she would just have to come with him to get the time off.

He had sent a quick missive to Enki before they left. He should be able to handle things without her for at least a couple of weeks, right? Leaving things at the stronghold for Hakushin and the others to take care of had been easy. Getting Kagome to agree to go for a visit in Ningenkai...not so much.

In fact she still hadn't agreed at all. He really did have to kidnap her as he had told Enki. Even now she was glaring at him as he ran with her in his arms. It had taken Seitei, To-Oh, Hakushin, and Jun's help to do it, but they had been able to subdue her long enough to tie her up with an energy suppression cord. For someone who was only about Hiei's height she sure wasn't easy to pin down.

"You can quit glaring at me any time now." Yusuke told his captive only to cringe as he cold almost feel the daggers of hate from her eyes.

He really had no doubt that she would be screaming at him right now if she could. After the first three days of his ears ringing he had finally gagged her. Really, did she have to be so disagreeable?

"We're almost to Genkai's now. I promise I'll let you go when we get there. Well, as long as you promise not to kill me first." He told her as he stopped to listen.

He could hear them, but just barely. From the sound of the waves as they spoke he could tell they must be at the shore line. Heading in that direction he was just coming out of the tree line of the forest when he heard Keiko start yelling. He turned around and placed Kagome as gently as he could against a tree not too far away from where he could see Kurama and Shizune.

"I'll be right back. Seems I'm in trouble right now." He murmured to her before he walked out on the beach with his bag.

'Oh you have no idea how much trouble your in right now.' Kagome thought as she watched Yusuke's reunion with Keiko and his friends.

While they were playing in the water she focused her attention on where she could see Kurama nearby. He stood with a smile watching the others happily play in the water. Shifting her weight she moved to give three solid hits to the tree trunk knowing that the sensitive ears of the kitsune would pick up on it. Once she got his attention she could see the clear look of surprise, confusion and a bit of curiosity on his face. Sighing in relief as he pulled the gag from her mouth she looked up into his green eyes as he spoke.

"Lady Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you. Just untie me, will you? This cord is chaffing." Kagome plead with him as she moved to show him where the cord had rubbed her wrists and ankles completely raw from the tension of the cord.

She gave a sigh of relief as the knots loosened under his gentle touch as he tried not to cause her any more pain.

"There. They're off. Are you alright?" Kurama asked with some concern as he could see that the skin was rubbed so much that it had been bleeding.

"Thank you. I'll be better real soon. You asked me once before how I healed you, right? Well you're about to find out." Kagome replied through clenched teeth and a glint in her eye as she stood.

Kurama could feel her energy build as she walked unsteadily out into the sand. Her eyes focused in on Yusuke as her hands started glowing pink with the energy she was gathering. The fox spirit inside him flinched violently at the feel of this power. Dressed in an elegant summer kimono and her long hair whipping about around her she looked like a vengeful goddess to him.

"You idiot!" Kagome screamed as she let loose a ball of her purifying energy.

"Ah!" Yusuke cried out in pain as it felt like the skin on his back burning like nothing he'd ever felt before.

All laughter and the playful banter stopped as they all turned to look at the pissed off woman standing in the sand. Looking back at Yusuke his friends could tell that he was the one who had caused it. Soon ball after ball of the pink energy came flying at him, and he was moving quickly in an effort to dodge. There were just too many to miss them all, and after two more hits his side and his arm, he took off into the water and dove under in an effort to escape.

With Yusuke under the water Kagome stopped as she heaved for breath in her rage. Yukina, Keiko, and Kuwabara edged around her as they made their way over to Kurama and Shizune.

"Who is that girl? She doesn't seem too happy with Yusuke." Yukina asked Kurama in her soft voice as she watched as the girl waited for Yusuke to resurface.

"That would be Kagome, she is a Lady of Makai, and Yusuke's sister." Kurama replied while he watched what appeared to be a game of whack-a-mole as Kagome threw the pink energy balls at Yusuke whenever he came up for air.

"That's Kagome?!" Keiko exclaimed as she looked back at the girl she had met a few times growing up.

"Is she trying to kill Urameshi? The energy she's using feels different." Kuwabara asked when Yusuke gasped before going under and coming up further out.

"That would be because it's purifying energy. It's an energy that only Miko's can use. It can purify even the strongest demons into ash. As he's only getting burned I would say she's only teaching him a lesson. If she had really wanted to kill him than he would have been purified with that first hit." Kurama said with a slight laugh.

"What did Yusuke do?" Keiko asked as she could only get bits and pieces as Kagome cussed Yusuke out.

"It would seem that he kidnapped he against her will. I just untied her from where he left her by the tree." Kurama told them as the energy died down and it looked like Kagome was just waiting now.

"Stupid kid." Shizune mumbled as she lit another cigarette.

They watched on as Kagome just waited. When Yusuke surfaced again he looked ready to go back under until he noticed Kagome had stopped. Looking back toward shore he could she was glaring and still very much angry. Feeling his skin burning had not been what he had expected. Hakushin had told him what a Miko could do, but damn.

"Have you calmed down yet?" He yelled to her as he moved closer through the water.

"I'm just waiting for you to get out of the water. Don't think I'm done yet. Oh, I'm not even close. Once you get back here I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Kagome yelled as she crossed her arms when Yusuke froze.

"Look I'm sorry, okay! You were over-worked and needed some time off. You wouldn't have stopped if I'd left you in that place." Yusuke almost whined.

The saltwater was so not helping the burns he had gotten.

"That place is my home! My home that, after months away all over Makai in meetings, I had just finally gotten back to! I am not over-worked. I am stressed out because on top of everything else I just found out my best friend had died!" Kagome screamed as she couldn't hold back and through another ball of her ki into his shoulder.

"Then, on top of all of that, you get Seitei and the others to help tie me up so you can bring me to Ningenkai! I never wanted to come back here! I'm supposed to be able to trust them. How am I supposed to do that? Huh? How am I supposed to be able to trust them when they help you do this to me!" Kagome screamed at him again as she let off a blast of ki before falling to her knees; emotionally spent.

Kurama seeing this moved to her side after hearing what had happened. He couldn't believe what his friend had done. Kagome's body shuddered as he reached out his hand to rest on her shoulder. Trying to calm her if only a little. Giving her a gentle smile he spoke softly.

"Lady Kagome? Hey, why not come with me back to the temple? Let's get your wounds treated." When she looked ready to resist he entreated to her again.

"Please. Allow me this after you helped me that day." Looking up at him Kagome finally nodded.

Helping her to her feet he led her across the sand and back toward Genkai's temple. Looking toward Yukina he could see her nod before he even asked. When they got to the long stairs he could see that every step hurt her from where the cord had rubbed her ankles raw. The skin surrounding it looked burned as well. He moved slowly as he picked her up so he didn't startle her. Seeing the thankful look on her face he gave her a small smile as he carried her up the stairs.

"This is Genkai's temple. It's a refuge for people like us here in human world." Kurama told here when they reached to courtyard and she could see the temple.

"Really? I didn't know there was such a place." Kagome's voice was tired and seemingly almost hollow as she leaned back into his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's peaceful and pretty far from anywhere humans usually are." He told her as Yukina slid open the door and they made their way inside.

"Who is this then?" Genkai's voice spoke as she walked in from the next room.

"Genkai this is Lady Kagome. Lady Kagome, this is the one who trained Yusuke." Kurama said as he placed her down.

"Yusuke brought her here. She's his sister." Yukina told Genkai as she moved to sit in front of Kagome who turned to look at the old woman.

"I apologize for the intrusion. I will be returning home as soon as I can." She said with a small hiss as Yukina's healing energy made contact with her skin.

Yukina jerked back as though slapped while Kagome's already raw skin on her ankles seemed to be more burned now than before. The wound looked angry and had started to swell and bleed as the skin broke into vibrant red welts as it peeled away. The worst part was that it look to now go down to the bones. For a moment Yukina looked like she might cry. The only thing that stopped her was Genkai speaking to Kagome.

"Her body is rejecting Yukina's healing. What are you, girl?" Genkai asked as she looked over the wound.

"I am Mazoku now, but before my change I was a Miko." Kagome answered as her skin started to continue to blister up her leg to just under her shin and she watched in an almost morbid fascination.

"I see. Your power is rejecting Yukina's healing. Kurama, make an herbal balm. We'll have to wrap these and wait for them to heal naturally." Genkai told them before moving to look at her wrists as well.

"Can't you just use your healing like you did with me?" Kurama asked Kagome as he started following Genkai's instruction.

"A Miko can only heal others. It doesn't work on myself." She answer quietly.

It was a little bit later that Yusuke and the others walked in while Kurama gently wrapped her wrists, and Yukina her ankles. Seeing what they were doing Yusuke looked on in a small amount of horror. The cord had done this, and he hadn't even noticed. Guilt welled up as he looked down before he sat on Kagome's other side.

"I really am sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to hurt you." He mumbled when Yukina and Kurama had finished and pulled back.

"No you're not." Kagome snorted when she looked at him.

"Be happy, Yusuke. You got what you wanted. I'm stuck here in human world until these heal." She growled knowing that it would take at least two days after the reaction to Yukina's healing.

"Kurama, there is a room ready for her here. If you would take her as she can not walk well. We don't need the bandages coming undone." Genkai said with a look back to her old student.

Kagome told them what had happened while they were getting the balm ready. Genkai could tell the girl wasn't happy to be in Ningenkai now.

Kurama nodded before picking Kagome back up and carrying her down the hall and through the temple.

"Thank you, Kurama. I may have killed him this time. He's pulled a lot of idiotic stunts since we were kids, and I was always able to brush it off. I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't intervened when you did." She said as he entered one of the bedrooms and placed her on the bed after pulling back the cover.

"I should be the one thanking you, my lady. You gave me a lot to think about after our talk last time. You got me to realize that I don't have to give up any part of myself, not really. So thank you, Lady Kagome." Kurama spoke with sincerity, and Kagome smiled up at him from where she rested against the pillows.

"Please, just Kagome. I'm happy if it really helped you." She said as she could see a new light in his green eyes since that day lit up.

"Kagome then. If I may ask, the one you spoke of, was he the one?" He asked, referring to what she had said on the beach.

He could tell he had his answer as soon as her eyes misted.

"He was. He has been for a while now. I've been looking these last two years, and I finally found his brother. He's the one who told me about it. I had hoped that he was still out there, but now…" Kagome trailed off as a few tears slipped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that. It can be hard losing someone important to you and only finding out when there's nothing you can do." Kurama said softly as he thought of Kuronue.

"I just...I'm scared. He's not the only one I've been looking for. I finally found Sesshomaru, but he doesn't know where he is either. I'm so worried that he'll be gone too." She told him as she bit her lip as she thought about Shippo.

"Sesshomaru...Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked in surprise as he remembered the western Lord of Gandara.

Kagome gave a small watery chuckle as he sat on the edge of the bed while they talked.

"I'm not surprised you know him. You were Yomi's second, after all.

"How do you know him? How did you even meet him?" Kurama asked as he settled into his seat.

"I'm looking over Gandara as well while he travels with his son. I had to meet personally with the four Lords to introduce myself. That's how I met him again. As for how I know him, that's a long story." Kagome told him quietly as she remembered.

"I have all night if you want to talk about it." He said as he made it a point to show her himself getting comfortable.

So it was that Kagome found that Kurama was really easy to talk to, and an avid listener. She told him about the Bone Eaters Well. About Inuyasha and the kind of person he was. How she met Sesshomaru and the brothers hatred for each other at the time. She told him about her friends Sango and Miroku. He came to know about how she met Shippo, the little kitsune kit she had adopted, and how she had yet to find him. About Naraku and all the death he had caused, and how she had died.

She told him all of this but left out the catalyst that had caused it all, the Shikon No Tama.

123456

A/N:

Hope you like it. Updates are coming as the chapters are finished and then edited. Updates my be fast or slow depending on my inspiration, and which one of the ones I'm working on at any given time. Let me know what you thought!

~Ryu


	11. Chapter 11

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Eleven

It was late that night when Kurama had left Kagome to sleep after she had told him her story. He softly shut the door behind him and turned to make his way down the hall toward his own room. He needed sleep and some time to let everything she had told him settle in his mind. Walking down the hall he looked up to see Yusuke leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He had that stubborn look in his eye, and Kurama could feel himself groaning internally. He did not feel like being in the middle of this apparent sibling feud, or dealing with an over-protective Yusuke at this moment.

"You were in there a long time. It's almost midnight."

"So it is." Kurama confirmed as he went to walk around Yusuke.

"Kurama." Yusuke said firmly as he stopped him.

"Don't start this now, Yusuke. She was upset, and needed someone to talk to. Being as your one of the reasons she's as distressed as she is; it couldn't be you."

"I was doing what I thought would be best." Yusuke said as he moved to follow him.

"By tying her up and taking her out of Makai against her will, and away from the place she considers her home while she'd grieving? She didn't want to come here, Yusuke. I think she has made that much clear. The fact that she would resort to throwing holy energy at you says that much." Kurama growled as he moved around him and further down the hall so they wouldn't wake Kagome after she had finally fallen asleep.

"She has family here."

"I'm starting to understand why she punched you that day in Gandara." Kurama growled in aggravation as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked his defensively.

"It means that you don't think, Yusuke. You follow your first instinct, and that usually works for you. Somehow you pull it off, but somehow I don't think that it's going to work that way this time."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked him feeling more and more annoyed and defensive as he followed the redhead down the hall.

"She's a girl with feelings of her own. Do you even listen to her? She's not happy or comfortable here. How is she supposed to recover from the loss of her best friend under these circumstances? Think of how you would feel if Kuwabara died, and the people you trusted helped to tie you up and let you be taken from your home when you're grieving." Kurama continued the few feet to his bedroom.

"On top of that she has to worry about the fact that she's still looking for her kit, and has just been taken from Makai where she is responsible for the welfare of two territories right now. One of them to which you are the rightful heir." He said as he opened the door before turning back to look at his friend.

"Do you have any idea how much she is doing for you so that you can stay with Keiko during her lifetime instead of looking for her son herself? Yet she's prepared to wait on finding him all for your benefit, and you're the one that takes her from her home when she's in an emotional state like this. Think about that, Yusuke. I'm going to bed."

Kurama walked into his room and closed the door firmly behind him. Sighing, he leant back against the door and looked at the ceiling. Taking a few minutes to breath and calm down he took off his shirt and crawled into bed. Kurama lay awake for a little while after that in thought.

'What am I doing? I've only spoken to her a few times, and yet I snapped at Yusuke like that. Why did I do that? Why was I so annoyed?'

123

The morning sun shone brightly in the window as Kagome woke the next morning. Squinting a bit she rolled over and moved the close the shutter to her bedroom windows when her hand touched only sheer fabric. Startled she sat up and looked around. This wasn't her room at the stronghold.

'Right. Yusuke brought me back into Ningenkai. Sorry, Koenma. Looks like that idiot made a liar out of me.' She thought as she looked down at her bandaged wrists as the skin pulled a bit with the movement of her hands.

Pulling the blanket aside she looked down to see that she was still dressed in the same kimono as she had a week ago. Sighing she decided that she would have to ask Yukina if she had a change of clothing she could borrow. She was the only one here that was about the same size, and she really didn't feel like wearing these same clothes for another two days as she waited for her natural healing to finish. She needed a bath, badly.

Turning her body she slide her legs over the side of the bed, and moved to put her feet on the floor. Kagome gasped and stood, stumbling as pain seared from the stretching, scabbed skin and the pressure of her weight. Moving slowly she righted herself, and bared her teeth to the pain before slowly stumbling her way over to the door. She was surprised as she opened the door to find the very same girl she had been thinking about on the other side.

"Oh! Lady Kagome! What are you doing out of bed? I imagine walking must be painful. Here. Sit back down on the bed and I'll be right back." Yukina helped her back to the bed before going back out into the hall.

Kagome waited and it wasn't long before Yukina returned with Kurama who greeted her with a small smile before picking her up gently and carrying her out the room she had been given and into the bathroom. Setting her down on the toilet seat he turned and started running warm water into the bath. Kagome looked to Yukina in puzzlement as he did so and she entered with some clothing in her arms.

"Kurama asked me this morning to let you borrow some of my clothes, and I agreed. I don't imagine Yusuke thought much about that." Yukina said gently as they watched Kurama using his youki to grow and then use herbs in the warm water.

"Thank you both. I don't think he thought much of anything other than doing what he wanted." Kagome commented as Kurama stood and turned to face her.

"I've put some aloe and chamomile in the water. It should help sooth the irritation. I'll have some more balm ready by the time you get out so we can apply it again." He said before leaving and closing the door behind him to give the girls privacy.

"I'm going to help you so that you can put as little pressure on them as possible. Let's get you cleaned up." Yukina said as she started helping Kagome out of the dirty fabric.

"Your so kind to me, and you don't even really know me. Thank you, Yukina. For today as well as last night." Kagome said as the ice apparition helped ease her into the warm water.

"You don't have to thank me, Lady Kagome. You're important to people who are important to me, and right now you're hurt. I don't mind helping if it will ease the pain." She said as she gathered the clothing from the floor to be washed when she heard Kagome chuckle.

"You know, I said something very similar to Kurama the first time we spoke. Just call me Kagome. I'm no lady here in Ningenkai."

"Okay Kagome. I'll be back in a bit to help you get out and dressed. Enjoy your bath." She said before leaving Kagome to herself and heading into the hall.

She made her way to the wash room and put the clothes into the washer for them to be cleaned before returning to the sitting room where Keiko was watching Kurama make the balm for Kagome's wounds. Seating herself with them she pulled out the bandages as Keiko spoke.

"How is she?"

"She's soaking in an herbal bath right now. Her wrists look better, but her ankles and part of her legs are still rather raw and tender. Not much better than last night anyway. I wish I could do more, but her body rejects my power, and only makes the wounds that much worse." Yukina explained with some sadness as she thought about the night before and of how her own healing power had made things so much worse instead of better.

"Thankfully there doesn't seem to be any negative reaction to my plants. She can't return to Makai like that. The law is still so new, and with her position there are some who would take offense, and still others who could use the injury against her. Makai is not a place you want to be seen as weak." Kurama said as he finished grinding the herbs into a gelatinous mixture.

"Why did Yusuke have to force her here anyway? She was from the human world in the first place." Keiko asked as she thought about the man she loved who had locked himself in his room since late last night.

"She has her own reasons. It's not for anyone else to pry into." Kurama's voice clearly said to drop that subject.

"But-" Keiko tried to continue only to pause as gentle Yukina gave her a stern look that was unlike the ice apparition.

"Kurama is right. Lady Kagome must have many reasons to have not wanted to come here. She may be Yusuke's sister, but that does not give him the right to do as he did. I'm going to help her get dressed." Yukina agreed with Kurama before standing and heading toward the bathroom.

"I'll wait for you both outside the door. Let me know when she's ready." Kurama said as he followed her.

Yukina nodded before entering the bathroom to see Kagome looking a little sad as she stared at the sky through the window. The water was a bit murky from both the herbs as well as the dirt. She could not tell if the tinge of red was from blood or the red dirt of Makai that had clung to her skin. Yukina made a mental note to clean the bedding Kagome had slept on to avoid any risk of infection setting in before she could fully heal.

"The sky is different here than in Makai, right? I've lived here for years now, and still haven't gotten used to it completely." She said as she pulling the drain and helping Kagome out with a towel.

"I never wanted to see sky this blue again." Kagome said quietly in answer as she finished drying off and let Yukina help her into a red kimono with a pale green obi.

"I know how you feel." Yukina said softly only to have Kagome look at her with a clear question in her eyes.

"I never want to see the sky so red." She told her quietly with a small smile of understanding as she finished tying the obi.

Opening the door, Yukina moved for Kurama to come in and pick Kagome up. She followed as he carried her into the sitting room where Genkai now sat with Keiko, Kuwabara, and Shizune. He set her down gently and she positioned herself on her hip to take the pressure off her ankles. It grated at Kagome as it was not the proper sitting position that had been drilled into her, but she knew she would have to deal until she was healed.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted them all pleasantly as Kurama started applying the balm and wrapping the bandages without a word spoken between them.

"Eat girl. You must be starving." Genkai said as she placed a bowl of rice and a large plate with raw strips of bloody red meat and chunks of deer liver in front of her.

"Thank you, Master Genkai. This looks really good." Kagome said as she used her chopsticks to pick up and eat the one of the pieces of raw liver with some of the rice.

She noticed Kuwabara shiver in seeming revultion as well as Keiko and Shizune's slightly repulsed looks. She paused for a moment at this as she looked down at the blood dripping from her food. She was not used to eating human meals any more. The thought of cooked meat wasn't even appealing.

"Do not let their reaction stop you. You need it to heal. They are just not used to it. That was why Hiei and Yukina don't eat in front of them while they are around. It is what your body needs so don't pay attention to them." Kurama said firmly as he encouraged her to continue when he had finished wrapping her ankles and waited on her wrists.

At the others surprised looks Genkai spoke up.

"Those with demon blood find it preferable to eat their meat raw. They naturally crave blood. The nutrients demons need are a bit different from that of a human."

"So does that mean Yusuke?" Keiko asked, looking a little green.

"No. Not that I've seen anyway. He still holds to his life as a human. So he eats like you. It makes him weaker than he should be. I'm sure you noticed it at the tournament, Karama. His Mark of the Mazoku only showed itself after Yomi had kicked the crap out of him." Kagome told Keiko, and received a nod from Kurama as she finished the food and he took her wrists into his hand when the wraps on her legs were finished.

"So you don't hold to your life as a human?" Shizune asked, but there was only curiosity in the question.

"No. I was human, yes, but that part of me died when my heart stopped beating as a human's does. I am a demon now. I accept that, and all that it means. I do not cling the humanity I have lost." Kagome replied only to look at Kurama as he ducked his head with a smile.

"Living true to yourself." He commented when he finished with her wrists and squeezed her hand briefly before letting go.

"Yes. Thank you for tending to me Kurama. You did not have to do everything you did this morning." She said softly as he stood to take her dishes away while she licked the last of the blood from her lip.

"Didn't have to, but I wanted to." He said as he walked out, and Kagome felt her eyes soften for him just a little bit more.

"Wait. You said something about a mark?" Keiko asked as she remembered seeing Yusuke coming out of the cave after his fight with Sensui.

"Has he not told any of you anything? The Mark of the Mazoku shows our heritage to any who see them. Our demonic father was so strong that his youki could be felt for miles when he wasn't even fighting. His Mark never faded from his skin because of it." Kagome said proudly as Kurama came back in and sat next to her.

"What does this Mark look like?" Shizune asked as she was curious.

"It's different depending on the descendant." Kagome replied as she allowed her hold on her youki to loosen and raise her power level just enough that it radiated outward from her.

Seeing the looks Yusuke's friends gave her she knew they could see the Mark on her cheek. Pulling her power back she kept it a just enough to maintain the Mark. Raizen had taught her this to be able to better maintain the control of her youki. I was an exercise she did whenever possible. She would not let what he had taught her go to waste now.

There was a loud crash as Yusuke ran into the room looking around in alarm. Seeing them just sitting there calmed him a bit, but looking closer at his sister he could see what she had done.

"What the hell Kagome! I thought you were getting ready to fight!" He yelled at her and Kagome let the scowl deepen on her face at both his presence and what he said.

"I do this almost every day, Yusuke. You know that." She said in an even tone.

"Yeah in Makai. We're in the human world now. What are people going to think when they see you right now?"

Feeling her irritation grow she leveled him with a look that promised pain.

"Right now we are in the middle of nowhere, and the only ones who will see me are either demons themselves or humans who know of us. If I want to practice my control then I will. Don't you forget Yusuke Urameshi. I am not here under my own will. I was forced here. I will not restrain myself because of human sensitivities when I never should have had to in the first place!" Kagome growled as her youki fluctuated again in challenge.

Before Yusuke could say anything a portal opened up there in the sitting room and Botan and Koenma in his teenage form stepped out. Looking around the room both of them gaped at seeing Kagome with a hostile look on her face as she growled at Yusuke.

"Lady Kagome?! What are you doing in the Ningenkai? You promised never to step foot here so as not to cause any trouble with Rekai. You're setting off our sensors." Koenma said as Kagome allowed her youki to die down before pointing at Yusuke.

"I never would have willingly. That idiot decided to tie me with a suppressant cord and bring me here. I'm just as pissed off about it as you are upset." She growled as she crossed her arms roughly and flinched as she rubbed the healing skin.

Botan and Koenma both looked at Yusuke in clear alarm and disbelief.

"You kidnapped a Lady of Makai? Are you crazy?! The new law has just been put into place!" Koenma started to look a bit panicked.

"Why haven't you gone back yet?" Botan asked as she could see she wasn't tied up now.

When Kagome refused to answer Genkai did instead.

"She was injured from the cord binding her. When Yukina tried to heal the injury it interacted poorly with her."

"She needs to stay off her feet for a couple days while it heals. We've had to resort to an herbal treatment." Kurama confirmed as Koenma and Botan looked at the bandaging.

Finally Kagome had enough. She didn't want to deal with all this. She wanted to go home. She most definitely did not want to see her brothers face right now. Dealing with Prince Koenma and the issues this could cause with Rekai was also something she was not looking forward to.

"Master Genkai are there any gardens on your property?" She asked the old woman with a pleading look.

"There is a field where flowers grow in the forest to the Northeast." Genkai confirmed for her with a nod.

"Kurama will you please take me there? I don't want to be in here any more." She pleaded with him.

"Of course." Kurama replied as he picked her up.

"If you want to go there Kagome then I can take you." Yusuke said as he stepped forward with a look at his old friend.

"No Yusuke. I do not want to be around you right now. Why don't you go home? You just don't get it. You don't even see how hard this is for me, and you don't care. All you care about is having things go the way you want them. You didn't give a single thought to what coming here would be like for me, or why I never wanted to come back here. I don't want to see you for a while. I just want to go home to Makai." Kagome's voice was sad and bit disappointed as she said this before nodding to Kurama that she was ready.

With that, Kagome curled into Kurama as he carried he outside and ran to the northeast. They came to the field Genkai had spoken of quickly. Kurama placed her down before he sat next to her without a word as he chose to keep her company. Looking around she allowed herself to relax a bit and look around the area as she listened to the sounds of nature. As much as she didn't want to be here she did have to admit this was a pretty place. She sat like that for a while with him by her side as she calmed.

Looking over she could see that Kurama had his eyes closed as he just listened. He seemed totally at peace sitting here among nature. Kagome couldn't help but think of another kitsune, that when he was a kit, would play for hours in the field away from the human village where they stayed. It brought a smile to her face at the memory of her kit. How she missed him.

"I imagine I just caused quite the scene for your friends. I just couldn't take it anymore. Yusuke can bring out the worst it me sometimes. He reminds me a lot of the way Inuyasha could be. At least with him I could 'sit' him into the ground when he was being stupid." She murmured as she took her hair down from the ponytail and let it fall around her; the light breeze of the morning air felt nice.

"Don't worry about that. They are used to Yusuke and his antics. It's not wrong for you to be angry with him." Kurama said as he opened his eyes and looked back at her.

"Maybe, but I don't like being angry all the time. It feels like I'm almost a different person. I mean I used purifying ki against my own brother yesterday. I could have killed him!" She sighed at the thought as she tried to hold her legs under her without pulling the skin.

Kurama sat up and turned to face her as he spoke.

"Yet you didn't. All it did was burn him. Even while angry you still cared for him enough that you didn't want him dead. The kind of feeling you have for him doesn't just go away when you're angry. Give it some time and things will cool down. There is a lifetime of moments like that waiting, but there will also be better ones as well." Kurama said gently as his eyes sparkled with a bit of mischief.

"I will tell you as an outsider looking in. It was rather entertaining to watch Yusuke run away yesterday. If we had thought you really had the intention of killing him then we would have stepped in to help. We didn't because from what I could see it was more a lesson not to make you angry like that."

Kagome gave Kurama a small smile and a light giggle before she took a deep breath in and let it all out.

"Maybe you're right. I really do hate that Yusuke brought me here, but I feel like one good thing came out of it." She said as she looked up at him again.

"Oh?" He asked curiously.

"We got to speak once again, and we might not have if things hadn't been like this. Thank you, Kurama. For calming me down, treating my wounds, carrying me so I don't make them worse, but most of all for just taking the time to talk with me. I haven't had someone I can talk like this with since Father died." Kagome explained quietly as she picked at the bandages on her wrists a bit.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Kurama asked as he heard the affection in her voice at the mention of Raizen.

"I always will." Kagome replied as she looked down at her lap before looking back up at the field of color before continuing with a heavy sigh.

"We never knew our father. Atsuko would never really talk about him. He was just some guy who ran out on her. She was in love with him though, and kept Yusuke because he reminded her of him. I was just given away to her sister. She never saw me as her child. While my aunt raised me no different than our cousin I always knew I wasn't hers. Not really. Her husband was a kind man. The priest of the shrine like his father before him, but I wasn't his. He accepted that his wife wanted to raise me, but he never saw me as a daughter." She said sadly as she thought of the man who had died a few years after Souta was born.

"When I learned of Raizen I knew he would come for me. He called his daughter. He had never even met me, but already he saw me as his. After I met him he treated me no different than as if I was his own. As if I was not born of some stranger. He may have been known to all of Makai as one of the strongest demons, or a powerful King, but to me he was so much more. He loved me in the only way he knew how. Protected me." Kagome looked back up at Kurama with a small smile.

Kurama smiled back gently with a softness in his green eyes. He had found her to be an interesting puzzle at first, but the more he had spoke with her, the more he was starting to understand her. She was one of the rare beings he had encountered who was slowly starting to earn his respect. Even after all she had been through in her past she was still looking forward. She accepted herself as she accepted those around her. She had only been a Lady of Makai for such a short time, and already she was helping to implement great changes for the demons under her charge. Kurama found himself wanting to see how those changes would affect Makai.

She was already having an affect on him.

"Is that why you decided to hold your brother's seat on the counsil for him instead of returning to Ningenkai, or looking for your son? For your father?" Kurama asked as he tried to understand why she had put everything else on hold until Yusuke was willing to take his place.

"I will never stop looking for Shippo. Even now I have people searching for my kit. Part of my decision is for my father. Raizen wanted Yusuke to rule after him. To protect Makai. He also knew that my brother wasn't ready. However, I spent time with Lord Sesshomaru in the past, and so I already knew what would be expected of me. I will hold Yusuke's place until his return, but that does not mean I will simply watch things as they unfold. Even with what I am doing now I am helping to make Makai into a better place for us all to live. For my son to live." Kagome affirmed vehemently as she spoke.

Kurama's ears perked at the familiar name of Gandara's Western Lord. Thinking of the inu, he could then see the influence of the demon in Kagome. The more he learned of her the more he could see what had been motivating her. The pieces were starting to fall into place, but the was still more the just the picture he was putting together.

When several moments of silence had passed at the sun had reached it's peak she spoke again.

"Thank you, Kurama. For listening to me as you have been, and for all your help since yesterday. I do believe we should return to the temple now." The words were softly spoken, but Kurama could hear the sincerity of the words.

Knowing that he would not learn any more of her for the moment, Kurama stood up before leaning over and lifting her into his arms.

"You don't have to thank me, Kagome. After all, don't friends help each other?" He said with a smile as he looked down at ther in his arms and started walking back toward the temple.

Kagome smiled brightly up at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck in a light hug.

"Yeah. Yes they do!"

123456

Here's the most recent chapter. Posting on all my stories will be a bit sporadic for awhile. My dad will be having surgery soon, and I'll be staying with him for a while until he can get around on his own after. Please let me know what you thought. This story is turning out to be longer than I had originally planned for, but that happens sometimes.

Until next time,

~Ryu


	12. Chapter 12

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Twelve

It had taken three more days for Kagome's ankles to fully heal. She had been able to walk since the day before and get around the temple at a slow and measured pace. Now she had dressed in her own clothes once more and was preparing to leave. She felt more relaxed than two days ago as she tied back her hair and started making her way to the sitting room.

Two days ago Yusuke had left with Keiko, Shizune, and Kuwabara by the time she and Kurama had returned to the temple. She had spoken briefly with Koenma before he and Botan left to assure him that she would return to Makai as soon as she was able, and had apologized for the incident. Koenma hadn't been too happy with her presence in Ningenkai, but had understood the circumstances. She did not think there would be a problem as long as it didn't happen again. She was under no illusions though, and knew that this incident could still cause some trouble if she wasn't careful. With only Kurama, Genkai and Yukina for company her mood had improved to be a lot more pleasant.

The next day Kurama had left around noon to head back home seeing as Kagome could get around the temple on her own. They had promised to keep in touch, and Kagome told him she would sent a missive when she made it back home herself. Kurama's presence had done her some good as she felt a bit lighter than she had since Naraku's defeat. He had taken the time to talk to her, and he understood her. It was more than she'd had since Raizen's death, and for that she was all the more appreciative of the kitsune avatar.

Yukina had proven to be almost a kindred spirit in some ways. Yukina had told her about her brother and how she was looking for him. Kagome could relate to her and told her how she had someone she wanted to find as well. They had passed the time since Kurama left in conversation with Genkai.

Genkai hadn't said anything about her outburst at Yusuke in her home. Still, Kagome had apologized as she felt bad that it had happened. Genkai had waved it away telling her that she wasn't at fault. She could feel that Genkai was very wise for a human. Having spent so much time around demons who had lived much longer than Genkai, and yet were still idiots, she respected the old woman.

"Thank you Master Genkai, and you too Yukina for helping me and letting me stay these last couple of days. I may not have come here willingly, but I am glad that I have gotten to meet the both of you." Kagome said as she bowed in her appreciation.

"I'm glad we got to meet you too, Kagome. Will you really be alright for the journey home on your own?" Yukina said with a bright smile.

"It will take some time, but we are working to make things better in Makai. I'll be alright. I am currently acting as the High Lady for two of the three territories, and I do not dislike Lady Mukuro. I will be fine wherever I cross into Makai." She told her as she said her goodbyes.

Kagome turned to leave only to be held up as Genkai called to her.

"This land is meant to be a refuge for those of demonic nature here in the human world. If you do find yourself in need of it then you are welcome to return."

"Thank you!" Kagome called out, but did not accept the offer before she took off through the forest.

It took her almost a week, but she made it home. She did not stop running. The feeling of her feet on the ground as she ran and the smell of the Makai air sent a surge of relief through her when she passed the borders. Looking up she could see the purple-red of the sky and the black and gray of the clouds as she crossed into Tourin.

'Well I did get a couple days of rest from my position, but I don't know if it counts because of the stress of it all.' Kagome thought as she remembered her promise to Seitei when the tower of the stronghold came into view.

The thought of Seitei brought to mind what had happened. Kagome scowled as she remembered that Yusuke had the help of Hakushin, Seitei, Tou-oh, and Jun when he had taken her from the stronghold. She had already decided not to talk to her brother for a while, and give him some time to think and mature a bit. Yet, she couldn't do that with the other four who had helped him.

'Training, very intense and hard training dodging Miko ki.'

With that thought she walked up to the tower and made her way to her bedroom to change. Putting on her training gi she stopped first in the room she used as her study for sorting through official paperwork. Opening the door she was surprised to see her chair already occupied by a familiar face.

"Saizou? What are you doing in here?" She asked her father's old friend.

"You're back already? Enki asked that I look after Tourin in your absence while you were on vacation. Kujou and Natsume are currently seeing to things in Gandara." Saizou replied as he looked up at her and set down the papers he had been looking over.

"I am so sorry. I didn't go on vacation. I was forced to go by Yusuke with some help of persons who will know how displeased I am soon enough. I didn't mean for you and Kujou, and Natsume to get dragged into all this. You must be busy enough already with the Council." Kagome apologised as he stood and they started walking outside.

"Enki said something about a kidnapping, but we thought it to be a joke. My work on the Council is nothing to this, and I was glad to be able to help. You have your hands full between Tourin, Gandara and the Council yourself. It is not a bad thing to ask for assistance when you need to. You do not currently have a second to stand in or to assist you with either territory." Saizou replied as they left the tower and started walking to the training grounds where she knew she would find the ones she was looking for.

"I am Yusuke's second, and currently acting as the same for High Lord Yomi. I did not think it right. They will both return eventually."

"Lord Yomi did not give a set date of return, and your brother will be gone for an extended period of time as well. It would be best to select someone who could help given that you have so much to oversee. Enki has asked me to speak to you about this, and I agree with him." Saizou told her as they came to stand and watch those who were on the training field.

"You both may be right. Unfortunately it would seem that I can not trust my advisors with something that important. Yusuke is the rightful heir, but he will not be returning to take over the position for some time. Knowing this they still helped him subdue me with a suppressant cord." Kagome growled before continuing.

"We are just starting to earn trust with Rekai, but by helping Yusuke they almost shot everything to hell."

"How so?" Saizou asked seriously.

"I was kept a secret by father, for various reasons, even from Rekai. During the tournament I met Rekai's Prince, Koenma. Needless to say he was distressed. I'm an unknown of Mazoku blood. To assuage his fears I assured him that I would never step foot into Ningenkai. I was forced to break that promise by Yusuke, and during an argument with him I set off some alarms in Rekai. I apologized profusely, and I may not have heard the last of that yet either." Kagome told him knowing that she would have to report everything back to Enki and the Council of which Saizou was a member.

"Enki's not going to like this." Saizou commented as he thought about the repercussions this could have.

"He's not the only one, believe me." Kagome told him as she looked through the crowd of those who were training today.

Those four were usually always somewhere around here at this time of day.

"You will be reprimanding them?" He asked as he could see she was clearly looking for someone.

"In the same way I did my own brother." Kagome's smile was sweet and all too innocent.

"So you can not trust one of your advisors as a second for either territory?" He asked her as he wondered what she had done to Yusuke.

"If I'm to take a second then I will need someone who will not simply obey Yusuke because he is the rightful heir. Not at least until he has taken all the responsibilities and the position. That idiot doesn't even realize the extent of the damage he could have caused. I'm working for the welfare of those who live in both Tourin and Gandara right now, and he doesn't even know what that really means."

"If I can make a recommendation?" Saizou asked as he thought about what she was saying.

She was right. Yusuke's thoughtless action could have cost them all they were working for. Enki was only to hold the position of King for three years. That wasn't a lot of time to change the minds and ways of the demons of their world and gain the trust of Reikai. As long as there was no threat to human world then Rekai would not act to suppress them again. Being of Raizen's blood, and not having the foundation of trust Yusuke had, made her a threat in the eyes of the Rekai. She had known this, and done what she could by promising not to step foot in Ningenkai.

"My father trusted you as his friend, and so will I. What do you recommend Saizou?" She asked him knowing that she spoke truthfully.

Raizen had told her about the different people he had met through his long life. She had already heard their names before she had met them. It was one of the reasons she had been happy when Enki won the tournament, and she had gotten to meet them herself.

"If need be one of us will help you with overseeing things. You need only to ask. You have a good mind for what you want to achieve. I want to see where that leads us, and I know the others of our group would say much the same." Saizou looked down at her and she could see that he was speaking truthfully.

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me Saizou, but I really don't know what I'm doing half the time. I just want things to be better, and am doing what I am able to make that possible." Kagome looked at the sky and then around them before continuing.

"You know, Yusuke was the last one to talk to Father, but I was there. His last words were for Yusuke to lead us well, but he's not ready for that yet. Someday, maybe he will be, but I don't want everything to fall to ruin in the time it takes him to get there. I don't want to wait the next sixty or eighty years as we fight amongst ourselves. From the way he spoke before he passed I don't think that's what our father wanted." She told him as she thought back to that day.

It was the day everything had gone to Hell, and left her scrambling to build something new. Something that would last.

"What do you think he wanted?" Saizou asked as he remembered the way she spoke that day when he met her at the tournament.

She had spoken with such passion. He had seen her speak with that same feeling in Council meetings. It was one of the things that had drawn Raizen's old friends to her.

"He didn't want to be divided like Mukuro was content with us being. Yet, he didn't want us to be so united that we became greedy and tried for the other worlds as well. I think he wanted a median. For us to be divided enough to be content, but united too so that we wouldn't be suppressed. That's why things got to be the way that they were. Three Kings who had different views, but almost the same vision. In the end, Mukuro, Yomi, and my father wanted the same thing. They all wanted what was best for Makai and those who live here. They just couldn't agree on what that was."

They were both quiet for a while as they were lost in thought. Kagome found herself thinking back on all the time she had spent talking with Raizen. She had really come to love him as if he were her real parent. In his own way he had tried to protect her. He knew of the Shikon, and knew that others would seek for its power if they found out. Kagome thought he really didn't intend for her to be the one to act. He had entrusted that to Yusuke, and her brother had half assed it.

The reality was that Yusuke just wasn't ready. He had the power to inspire people, but he didn't think before he acted. He proposed the tournament and didn't give a thought for the consequences to the demons in Makai if someone who had the same mindset as Yomi did won. He only thought about fighting, and that he wouldn't be staying. He wouldn't have had to live through the aftermath of his decision in Makai.

"You know, I think you have it about right."

"Thank you. It is comforting to hear that from someone who knew him as more than just a King. I want to keep us free of the suppression of Rekai, and their barrier. Demons and humans have been separated for almost five hundred years now, and yet there are those who still crave for things to be as they were back then. It's time we learn a new way to live, and I want to honor my father's memory by doing that. Will you help me Saizou?"

Saizou looked at her for a few minutes as if he was looking for something. She didn't know what it was he found in her, but it seemed he did find it. Saizou smiled for the first time she had seen since meeting him. Reaching out his hand and squeezing her shoulder gently, he replied.

"If that is how you intend to honor my old friend, I am here."

"Thank you. Now, I'll trust you with a secret of mine." Kagome said as she walked to where she could see her advisors.

"A secret?" Saizou asked; a little curious.

"One of the reasons father kept me a secret from Mukuro and Yomi. I was not a typical human girl before my Mazoku heritage made itself known." Kagome said with an almost feral smile as she raised her hand to show him as she gathered the pink purifying energy into her palm.

Saizou's eyes widened just a bit as he watched her energy flow and form a ball. The pink shimmering energy was deceptive. His instincts told him well enough that to allow it to touch him would be dangerous. It was something he had not felt in several hundred years.

"I was a Miko." She said before turning and throwing a few balls of the energy at Seitei and the others to let them know just how much she was not happy with them.

Saizou watched this with some surprise. This is what his old friend had been nurturing? A Mazoku with the power of a Miko was almost unbelievable. No, more like unimaginable. What was more was that she could control it. With the combination of her and Yusuke just how much could they achieve if they wanted it badly enough?

No, Raizen hadn't been nurturing fighters to take over by the force of power alone. It was more than that. These were two who could inspire the minds and hearts of others. He had been nurturing his children. All so that they would have the power needed to live in this world. His death had just been the catalyst for them to grow. Now, standing here in front of him, was part of the results in his daughter.

'Raizen, did you know what change these children of yours would bring?'

123456

Well that's it for chapter twelve. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry updates are taking so long. I've been a bit busy with the holidays, and some family things. I'm also working on a few other stories, and so I'm trying to work on a rotation cycle when it come to finishing and posting chapters. Let me know what you thought! Thanks!

~Ryu


	13. Chapter 13

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Thirteen

It had been a couple weeks since her return home, and the talk she'd had with Saizou. He had watched as she had disciplined her advisors for their actions using low level reiki. Oh, she had hurt them and left many burns, but not it had not been enough to kill them. Really, with what they had helped Yusuke do, she could have done a lot worse. All actions had a cost, and this was theirs. They were still her advisors, but she would not trust them to take her side over Yusuke again. For now they were on probation, but by all right she could have killed them.

She had written two missives that were sent out the next day shortly after. One she had sent to Kojou letting him know she had returned so he did not need to remain in Gandara if he did not wish to. The other had been a longer one to Enki. In it she had explained what had happened, and what could have happened because of it. Those consequences could still be far reaching, after all. She had written of her acceptance of a need for a second, and of the situation she found herself in.

The choice of her second had been left to Enki to decide. She trusted him not to send someone she wouldn't be able to trust with the responsibilities it would entail. Saizou had taken the missive to deliver himself when he had left Tourin. Now all she had to do was wait.

In the time she waited for a response from Enki she had established a new daily routine. In the mornings she would visit Raizen's grave. Sometimes sitting in silence and other times telling him her thoughts, her plans, and what had been happening with her. After that was training until the afternoon, and then she would return to the tower to work. It hadn't taken her long to sort through everything from her little 'vacation' thanks to the efforts of Kojou and Saizou in the time she had been gone.

It was still very early in the morning a few weeks later, with the sun having just risen, when she was on her way on out of the tower that she had gotten a surprise in the form of two visitors.

"Welcome back to Tourin, Natsume, and you too Kojou! Thank you for your assistance with Gandara. Have you come to visit my father?" Kagome asked as she referred to Raizen's resting place.

"Hey Kagome! That's part of it, but mostly we're here for you." Kojou replied as they came to stand with her in front of the tower.

"For me?"Kagome asked curiously as she looked between the siblings.

"Saizou has told all of us how you wish to honor Raizen. We all wish to help you. Kojou and I are here to act as your seconds for Tourin and Gandara." Natsume told her with a small nod.

"Yeah. He also told us about what happened with Yusuke and your advisors. We all talked it over and we like what you want to do. Natsume and I are not on Enki's Council so we told him we'd come and help you out." Kojou smiled and Kagome found his energy infectious.

"Thank you both so much. I really do appreciate it! I was just on my way to visit Father. Would you care to come with me?" Kagome smiled as she moved in that direction.

"We'll come." Natsume replied as she and Kojou moved to follow Kagome.

Soon they stood in front of the polished stone in silence. Kagome knelt down to pull the dead flowers that had dried out in the heat. Once that was done she gave some water to the black lillies and black orchids she had placed there the morning before. Her touch was gentle as she cared for the flowers.

"What kind of flowers are those?" Natsume asked as they watched how much care Kagome took while she tended to them.

"They are lilies and orchids." Kagome replied as she finished.

"Do they have a specific meaning?" Kojou asked curiously.

They had seen these flowers here whenever they would stop by before. Yusuke had told them he always knew when Kagome had been visiting the grave because she left the same ones each time. When the old ones died then new ones would show up to replace the old. They must have some meaning to Kagome for her to bring these specific flowers all this time.

"Black orchids symbolize great power and absolute authority. Two things Father held in life. Black lillies are a symbol of death, but that's not their only meaning…" Kagome said as she stood and brushed herself off of the dusty dirt that clung to her before looking at them.

"Lilies in general, when placed on a grave, symbolize that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death. I place them here in the hope that he could have in death what he couldn't in life."

"You really have a way about you." Kojou murmured quietly as they made their way back to the tower.

There was a lot to sort out as Natsume took the position as Kagome's second in Gandara, and Kojou in Tourin. She had allies now in her goals to improve conditions for the inhabitants in both territories. Things would change, and hopefully by the next tournament the demons of Makai would want to keep it that way. If they did things the right way then things should hopefully fall into place smoothly. If not, well then someone out of their lot would hopefully win the tournament and ensure another three years for them to work with.

123

A year and a half later and things had settled into an easy and comfortable pace for Kagome. Natsume had stationed herself in Gandara to better watch what was happening within the territory. They exchanged missives regularly as Natsume kept her informed, and deferred to her on any major decisions that came up.

Kojou had stayed with her in Tourin, and had become an almost constant companion. He held an energy about life that sparked something in her. That spark had driven her forward, and made her even more determined to grow stronger. It relaxed her to have him around, and they trained together often. He challenged her, and had become her best friend who she knew she could rely on.

In the two years since the tournament things were indeed improving in demon world. With the next tournament set to take place many set to training in the hopes of becoming the next King. The time and energy that had been used before to cause trouble in human world was now set to the goal of competing. With spirit world's barrier down, more and more in demon world found that their instincts settled as they were no longer so largely suppressed. That was not to say there were no incidents with random demons who thought to go against King Enki's one law. Luckily, so far, they had been dealt with before any real harm could be done.

One source of contention between them all had been the one thing they all needed to survive; food. While there were many in demon world who could receive sustenance through animal flesh, so too were there demons like Mukuro and Yomi, who only ate humans. Tensions were growing higher as humans who wandered into demon world were to be protected before being returned to human world. The law in place also prohibited demons to cross into human world to obtain the food source they needed. Knowing that soon they would again be in a similar position to a few years ago, King Enki had called a gathering of the Council.

Now here Kagome sat with Kojou and Natsume at her side in the meeting hall. Mukuro was seated to her left as her second, Hiei, leaned against the wall behind her. King Enki had just entered with Kokou to join the rest of his Council who sat around him consisting of the familiar faces of Saizou, Den-Hou, and Souketsu. Once the standard greetings and reports of progress within the territories had been exchanged they had come to the root of why they were here.

"Well, we all know why we're here. Any more problems yet?" Enki asked as he looked around the room at all those gathered.

"Alaric has had a few upstarts, but the border patrol has it handled. There have been none to get passed them though they have tried." Mukuro reported with a look of disinterest as she leaned back in her chair.

"I have no doubt in the capabilities of the border patrol in Alaric. The problem is stemming mainly from Gandara and Tourin where we do not have the assistance of one with the jagan eye." Kagome freely admitted with a sigh.

"The border patrols of Gandara have been strictly regimented, but due to Yomi's stance in the years before there are many who partake of humans. The loss of food source due to the treaty with spirit world has been cause of some disquiet." Natsume went on to explain before Kojou picked up.

"In Tourin things are a bit better, but there are still some who are not happy with the overall situation. After two years many are hungry enough that there have been attempts to get passed the patrol even with the consequences."

"Do you know if any have gotten through?" Saizou asked while he looked at Kagome.

"Yes. I have been in contact with Kurama, who was the second under Yomi. Currently, he is a denizen of human world, and he has told me of a few in the last three months. Thankfully he also informed me that between he, Yusuke and another friend taking care of things there have been no major incidents. Even so, it's only a matter of time by this point before that changes. Many even in my own stronghold are growing hungry. If we do not find a solution soon then everything we have worked for may soon fall apart." Kagome replied as she thought about what her red haired friend had told her about in his last letter.

"The problem is how do we handle it?" Den-Hou's deep baritone voice asked into the silence that followed.

"This is the same thing that happened to cause the split in power and the infighting before. Raizen wanted the feeding on humans to stop altogether, but as evidenced by his death, that is not possible. There is nothing other than humans that satisfies. I have done what I can to curb that hunger over the last several hundred years, but that is all that can be done without dying a fool's death." Mukuro replied only to glance over with the others as a low growl ripped through the room.

"I understand what you are saying, and I agree. Those who feed on humans are just made that way, and so we will have to find a way of doing things to suit them as well. Nevertheless, my father died with his head held high, and his honor intact. It may have been a fool's death to you, but there are those of us still who respect him for the fact that he did not stray from his vow even when he knew it would mean his death. I will thank you not to speak ill of my father in my presence, Lady Mukuro." Kagome's voice was soft and clear with a will of iron as she spoke.

She would not just sit by and say nothing when it came to Raizen. The room quieted after she said this, and only when she felt she had gotten her point across did she continue.

"As for the humans it is clear that we can not allow demons from our world to continue feeding on them. If we do not find another way then spirit world will soon feel a need for a new barrier. If that happens then who knows how long it will be before we'll be able to get them to trust us to govern ourselves without their interference. I have a solution in mind, but only time would tell if the idea holds any merit."

"What is your idea?" Souketsu asked as he shifted in his chair to move his tail when the lack of movement has caused him to go stiff.

"Human technology has found a way to clone other living beings. They mostly do so with animals and plants they eat. Our technology is much more advanced than the humans. I'm sure we could replicate the process they use. If we did so with humans and animals it would be possible to provide another source of commerce that way, and to solve the issue of a food source for all of demon world." Kagome explained what she had been thinking about after she had remembered her science classes from years ago.

The room was quiet as everyone in the room mulled the idea over in their own minds. Kagome was right. It would be possible using artificial birth machines for the time of their incubation until they were ready. Doing so would satisfy the hunger of those who ate humans, and they would no longer have a need to venture into the human world. The idea held merit, but the problem was spirit world.

"It is a possible plan, but would those assholes in spirit world keep their traps shut?" Kokou growled at the thought before she drank deeply from her jug of alcohol.

"They just might not. Even if they were grown artificially they would still be humans." Kojou responded as he kicked his foot up on the table and leant back onto the hind legs of his chair.

"That is where we may have some trouble. Unfortunately we will most likely have to ask for their co-operation on this one. Much as I don't like to ask permission with them about things here in demon world, I don't think we should risk what we've accomplished with them already." Enki said as he thought about what would be the best route to take in solving this problem.

"I'm more surprised that she came up with this idea." Hiei muttered to himself, but the others in the room could hear him clearly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kojou asked a little defensively at the perceived slight to his friend.

"For someone who was once human themselves to suggest this, and be so completely accepting of humans as food. It is a bit strange." Mukuro answered for him as he refused to speak any more on the subject.

Kagome only smiled a bit as she looked at the both of them.

"Why would it be strange? I may have been human once, but I have since let go of most human sensitivities. Why should I not accept that humans are a food source to some demons? There are humans who eat other humans just as there are some demons who choose to eat our own kind. It may not be my preference, but I can not judge others for it. We are all made differently, and I accept that." She told them as she folded her hands into her lap and sat up straight in her chair.

"As it is, about a third to half of the population in demon world need to eat humans just to live, and this is the best way I can think of that will provide you and them what you need. I care about what happens to the demons of this world. If human flesh is what is needed then I will think of any way I can so that we can obtain it while still keeping us free of Rekai's influence. Synthetically grown humans could solve our problem, but we would need Rekai's co-operation on this. At the same time we can not just allow our people to starve."

The room was silent as they all listened to her speak. At few smirked and others gave small smiles at her response. She may be far younger than any of the others in this room, but she spoke with such clarity and reasoning that it was times like this that none could believe she was only nineteen. Already, she had been the one to guide things along the way as changes were happening in their world. Yusuke had acted as the catalyst that started it all, but it was his sister who continued on from there to guide the way.

"Hn." Hiei looked her over closely for the first time.

He had attended many of these meetings, but had never really paid anyone other than Mukuro much mind. What did he care about what they did or decided at these meetings? Nothing. He would do just as he liked either way.

Now though, he found himself entertaining a bit of curiosity about his old comrades sister. He had known of their relation to one another, but hadn't cared much about it at the time when he had first seen her. Opening his jagan eye behind his headband he started to silently ease into her mind. Normally his presence went undetected, but that was not the case here.

'It's really not nice to enter someone's mind without permission, Hiei. You never know what surprises you'll find waiting for you.' Her thoughts called out to him as he brushed the surface of her mind before a brilliant pink light crackled and forced him out.

Hiei flinched back in pain as his jagan flared with a burning sensation. He grit his teeth in an attempt to block out the pain as he cast a glare in her direction. For her part, Kagome made no movement to indicate what had just happened. She had just forced the jagan from her mind with a power he had not seen before. Who, or what, was this girl? He really wanted to know.

123456

AN: Well that's it for chapter thirteen. We have our first real interaction with Hiei, and the situation with the demonic food source has made itself known. Updates for this will be sporadic to nonexistent for a while. I have some family things going on, and it could be a few weeks to a few months before I have enough time to write though I will try. Hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you thought! Happy New Year!

~Ryu


	14. Chapter 14

In The Blood

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter Fourteen

The Council meeting had lasted two days. Finally after discussing a few ways to handle the food situation it had been decided that they would work with Kagome's idea. Now she would have to write to Kurama to ask if he knew a way to get in touch with Prince Koenma of Rekai. Kagome would be acting as the envoy to speak with him. Meanwhile, Mukuro, Natsume, and Kojou would be working in the three territories to pool resources to build the 'farms' they would need to make the plan a reality.

Natsume said her goodbyes as she left for Gandara, and Kojou and Kagome had just turned in the direction of Tourin when they were stopped by Hiei. Kagome paused as the hybrid blocked their path and his red eyes seemed to study her. She had noticed he had been watching her closely since she had ejected him from her mind the first day of the Council meeting. Okay, so she could have been a little gentler and not used her reiryoku. In her defense though, she really didn't want anyone else in her head.

"Can I help you, Hiei?" Her tone was soft as Kojou shifted to stand beside her.

"What are you, onna?" He asked after a moment with a glare when Kojou started smiling.

'Oh, boy.' Kojou thought as he watched Kagome's expression shift.

There were certain things Kagome couldn't stand being called. He knew them well by now after spending so long with her. After they had become friends they had shared stories of their pasts. He knew there were some things she would not tell, but he didn't mind it. Everyone had some things that were just too painful to talk about, or that they wanted to keep to themselves.

"My name is Kagome! Sound it out with me now. KA-GO-ME! It isn't onna or anything else you come up with you little fire toad!" Kagome vented as her annoyance with the demon before her spiked.

"Ah, Kagome, he's just as tall as you." Kojou mumbled under his breath with a small chuckle as she then turned her eyes to him.

"You be quiet Kojou unless you want to be up to your eyes in my paperwork as well for the next two days on top of the workload you have waiting for you." She said before turning to look back at Hiei with a glare of her own.

"I do not take orders from you. Now, answer the question. What are you?" Kagome sighed as he was just as rude as Yusuke described he could be.

Deciding to play with him a little Kagome allowed the mischievous smile to cross her lips as she looked back at him. Oh, she had heard enough from Yusuke about Hiei. He was similar to Sesshomaru in some ways, but in others, they would be polar opposites. His energy was also very similar to another she had felt before. Two sides in conflict with each other. Ever at war inside his very being.

"I am many things. A friend, a sister, a mother, a Lady, and more. To which are you referring?" She asked innocently only for Kojou's snickers to give away that she was doing it deliberately.

Hiei's growl could be heard clearly across the twenty feet between them. He did not have much patience for her games. Seeing that this would get them nowhere, Kagome decided that she would speak with him. He was Yusuke's friend, and her brother trusted him. Had fought with him. She would tell him what he wanted to know, but she wanted to know she could trust him for herself first.

"I will not tell you here, Hiei. I can not trust you even if you were once Yusuke's comrade. What I will do is invite you to Tourin. If you really want to know then come for a visit at my home. We can get to know each other, and if, before you leave, I find I trust you enough then I will tell you."

Hiei's eyes gleamed as he watched her while she spoke. She would not tell him now no matter if he were to threaten her. If he were to do that then he did not doubt the male standing beside her would step in. Regardless of that, he could see she could be just as stubborn as the other of her family he knew well. There would be no point in pushing her here.

This female had conscious control of her power. It was the very same power that had burned his Jagan without any physical link. He was no fool, and any power she held was an unknown to him. No, to attack her now would be of no advantage to him.

"Hn." Hiei tilted his head in acceptance to her invitation.

Normally he would not care enough to go through so much effort as the visit Tourin and make nice. He would do so this time because those were her conditions, and because of this damnable curiosity she had lit within him. An energy with enough power to force back the Jagan eye… He had to know what had the power to do that. She was the only one with a seat on the council who had not competed in the Makai Tournament, and so her capabilities were unknown even to Mukuro.

"Wonderful. Stop by whenever you have the time. I look forward to getting to know you." Kagome's tone was pleasant as she smiled before he left with such speed there was only a blur of movement.

"You are having way too much fun baiting him, Kagome. Now you've invited him home to the stronghold? What are you thinking? He is Mukuro's second." Kojou didn't know why she had done as she did.

"He is Mukuro's second, but right now we are all working together toward the same goals. My brother has told me stories of the times they fought together. Yusuke trusts him. I want to know if I can as well. It could never hurt to have another ally." Kagome explained as they started running again back to the stronghold in Tourin.

"Yes, but to you, we all become more than that. You want him as a friend, don't you?" Kojou asked her as he thought about it.

Kagome was just that kind of person. She was a social and understanding creature, and so she made friends easily. She was also quick to trust others, and that worried Kojou. He worried that one day she would put her faith in the wrong person, but he also knew how strong she was.

"Maybe." She smiled before speeding up even more.

The way she spoke was tender yet sad as she thought of her friends from the past and all the people she had met in the time since coming to Makai. She knew he was right. After everything that had happened she knew that what she needed now were friends. She wanted allies to achieve her goals, but she needed friends to give her a reason to keep moving forward.

123

"I thought I would find you here." The redhead smiled as the young woman in front of him turned to face him with a smile of her own.

"Kurama?! I wasn't expecting you!" Kagome said as she scrambled to her feet from where she had been sitting in front of Raizen's grave as the sun was rising.

"I thought to surprise you after your last letter." He said as she shifted the hair from her ponytail back over her shoulder to fall in waves down her back.

"Well, it's good to see you. How have you been, and how is life in the human world?" She asked while brushing the dirt from her legs.

It had been almost two weeks since the council meeting had been held, and she had returned to Tourin with Kojou. She had written Kurama in hopes that he would know an easy way for her to meet with Koenma. They had been keeping in contact since their time spent at Genkai's and Kagome knew that he would be her best bet for arranging a meeting.

Yusuke may have been able to do the same, but she still wasn't speaking to him. He had tried writing her a couple times, but those letters still sat unopened in her study. She really wasn't angry with him anymore. Kagome knew he had honestly thought he was helping. The problem was that she just wasn't ready to completely forgive him yet.

"I have been well. Nothing new has really happened since my last letter. College is interesting and has been keeping me busy. We have not had any demons out to cause trouble in almost two months so things have been pretty mellow." He replied as he followed her back toward the tower.

"That is good. We've had to tighten the patrols on the border. Thank you for letting me know that it was needed. It's been two years, and some are getting restless and impatient."

"You mean the ones who eat humans." Kurama said with a nod of understanding.

"Yes. They are getting hungry, and so we held a meeting of the Council two weeks ago. That is why I wrote to you about arranging a meeting for me with Prince Koenma. We think we have what could work as the best solution to the problem, but Reikai may not see it as such…" Kagome said as she went on to tell him what they had discussed about the 'farms' that they would build in the three territories.

Kurama was silent for a few minutes as he thought of everything she was telling him. They had entered the tower quietly and seated themselves in one of the sitting rooms as a servant brought them some tea. He could see where there would be some problems with this plan, but he also knew that something needed to be done. With a percentage of the population only eating humans then there was no way around it if they wanted things to improve rather than deteriorate. If a food source was not made available then those demons would go looking for what they needed to survive.

"I can see where this would be a problem for both sides. What will you do if spirit world is opposed to it?" Kurama asked only to give a small smile as he could see the steel in her eyes.

"If they seek to work against us then we won't really have any choice. I do not want to fight with them, but even so, I will not watch those of Makai starve. Not when there is something we can do about it. Demons and humans both have the right to live, and food is essential. This is the best option we have without affecting the humans of Ningenkai." She replied as she folded her hands together in her lap.

The room was silent for several minutes as he watched her and thought about what she was saying. She was one of the leaders of demon world as it was now. Kagome was currently the Lady of two of the three territories and had the backing of both Mukuro and the current King on this plan. Never had the demonic leaders been so united before as they were now.

As a Lady of Makai, he knew that Kagome would do what she had to for the people who lived in the territories she watched over. Yusuke had told him more about the time before Raizen's death, and what Kagome had done to help him with the pain. Pain caused by the starvation many in demon world would be faced with if something was not done. His attention was called back to her as she spoke again.

"Will you help me, Kurama? Help me to set up a meeting so I can at least try talking to Koenma? I'm sure that there must be some way that we can work this out without too much conflict." Her voice was almost pleading, and Kurama knew she really didn't want to fight with Rekai.

"I already have. Koenma will meet with you the day after tomorrow at Genkai's. He said you would be permitted in Ningenkai for the day of the meeting. I'm here to visit with you, and to get you there." He told her as he could see her eyes widen in surprise.

"You already set up the meeting without knowing why I asked? Wait a minute! It takes almost a week to get there. How are we supposed to do that by then?" Kagome asked; a little worried.

It could hurt their chances to work this out with Reikai if she didn't make the meeting on time. That was the last thing she wanted. Looking at her friend she could see that he was trying to calm and reassure her when he spoke.

"I knew you wouldn't have asked unless you had a reason, and from what you've told me I'm glad I did. I have a communicator with me to contact Botan when we are ready to go. She'll open a portal to Genkai's for us." He smiled slightly as she released a small breath in relief before continuing.

"Koenma was open to a meeting, but he had a few stipulations. I've already told you about one of them, but there's more. He wants Yusuke, and a few others of us to be there."

"He doesn't trust me, and so he needs you guys for protection?" Kagome asked even though she already knew that's exactly what it was.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. He just doesn't know you well, and with your heritage… he's a little uneasy with a private meeting. I tried telling him there wasn't a need for all of us to be there." He tried to explain only to stop when she waved her hand in a gesture that she understood.

"It's not your fault Kurama. It's partly for those very same reasons I told him I wouldn't step foot back into the human world. I doubt it helped when Yusuke forced me to break my word. Well, I suppose it's a good thing that Hiei will be here tomorrow then. He can go with us to the meeting." She said with a small sigh.

"Hiei is coming here? I did not realize you two were on speaking terms." Kurama asked in a bit of surprise.

"Yes he is, and we're not. Not really. We had a bit of an altercation after the last meeting. He tried to use the Jagan to read my mind and got a bit of a shock as he was shoved out. I think I've made him curious about me since I refused to tell him how I did that. Kept asking me what I am, anyway. So I told him that if he came to visit for a few days I might tell him if after that if I thought I could trust him. He accepted my offer." Kagome explained with a look of bemusement as Kurama chuckled.

"Hiei really isn't one to back down from a direct challenge. Will you tell him?"

"I may, but it all depends. I've wanted to keep my reiryoku a secret. Mostly to have an advantage, but I also don't want to be viewed as a threat. That would draw too much attention, and could disrupt the progress we have made recently." Kagome replied as she shifted in her seat a bit.

Drawing even more attention was the last thing she wanted. Raizen had been right to try to keep her existence a secret. The Shikon No Tama may have passed into legend for the most part, but there were still others who may try to seek it out just for the rumor of its power. The temptation of power always corrupts, and she had no desire to reveal its continued existence. Few knew of her being a Miko before her awakening. If that knowledge became widespread it could open the door for even more questions. The last truly powerful Miko known had been herself five hundred years ago. It would be then that pieces of the puzzle may be brought together to tell the telling truth of who she was.

"Will you be alright seeing Yusuke?" He asked as he nodded in acknowledgment to what she had said before changing the subject.

"I think so. I am not really mad at him anymore. Mostly it just irritates me that he didn't listen to me. He is my brother though, and I can't ignore him forever. I just hope he doesn't fight me about the reason I have to meet with Koenma." She told him with a small scowl at the thought before continuing.

"I'll talk to him, and try to explain again. In some ways, I don't think he's fully accepted that he's not really a human anymore. I can't say that I have even an idea of what he'll have to say when he hears what we have planned now. Yusuke can be unpredictable sometimes."

"You are right about that. He has lived in Makai long enough to know how things are here though. He may just surprise us." Kurama agreed as they heard a firm knock on the door.

"Enter." Kagome called before the door opened.

"So this is where you've disappeared to. You didn't show up for our sparring match today. Is anything wrong?" Kojou asked when he entered only to notice the slightly pensive look on Kagome's face.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kojou. I should have let you know we have a visitor. Kurama, this is my second for the Tourin territory. Kojou was an old friend of my fathers. His sister Natsume is currently acting as my second in Gandara. Kojou, I've told you about Kurama before. He has been kind enough to arrange for an audience with Prince Koenma for me." Kagome introduced them as Kojou settled into the seat beside her.

They spent the next while going over plans for the meeting with Prince Koenma as well as discussing various things that had been happening in Makai. Kagome smiled as she watched the two males interact. Their world was changing, and the people of Makai were coming to know more comfortable lives. While nothing like with the human in Ningenkai, it was theirs. It was only a matter of time before her hopes for them all would be realized. The relative peace of Makai all hinged now on Koenma's answer.

Somehow, she doubted he would be very agreeable.

123456

Hello readers. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get things posted. I have been so busy with family problems, that I really haven't had time. Honestly, it's a small miracle that I've gotten to spend some of that time with Mouko. She's promised me that she will get around to doing the Beta work when she can, but she has been crazy busy at work. I'm talking to the point that she might as well live there. It's not over yet as I will have to be traveling out of state again soon, but I will try to update when I am able. You'll just have to keep being patient with me.

I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try to get started on the next chapter soon, but I really don't know when I'll be about to updats. Let me what you though of this chapter!

~Ryu


End file.
